Beast of ice
by Arendellecitizen
Summary: After being lovers for just over a year, Elsa and Anna decide to take the next step in their relationship, but when a mysterious creature threatens Arendelle, The two sisters decide to take matters into their own hands. However the creature has a secret that could tear the two sisters apart once again. (cover by Raikoh-illust)
1. Under threat

Chapter 1- Under threat

Anna entered Elsa's office one morning, carrying her sisters usual breakfast of earl grey tea and cookies. "Morning Queenie, I brought some grub!"

As she entered the office, however, she found a rather pleasant surprise. Elsa was sleeping on the desk, a drip of saliva from her lips, the soft sound of her breathing coming from her body.

"Awww, looks like you had a late night," Anna cooed as she walked behind Elsa's desk, finding another very big surprise. Her sister was completely naked.

Anna's face went into a deep blush, "Psst Elsa."

"Mmmm," Elsa groaned.

"Umm sis, hate to spoil your beauty sleep, but you're stark naked."

"Issokayy" Elsa murmured, "Illldealwithitinmorning."

"It is morning, Elsa," her sister reminded her.

Suddenly Elsa's eyes jolted open and she leaped off her chair, quickly covering her body in snow, "Ahhhhhh!"

Anna giggled, "it's okay, Elsa."

"It is not okay!" Elsa complained, removing the snow from her body and forming her usual ice dress, "this is the fifth time this has happened this week."

"You getting so tired you can't keep your ice clothes on?"

"Yes..." Elsa sighed, "oh gods, why does this keep happening?"

"Maybe you're just stressed, you ever think of having some time off?"

"Being a queen is a full time job, Anna," Elsa explained to her sister, "and yes even though I find time to spend with you, Kristoff and all our friends, I still have my royal duties to perform."

Anna looked over at the desk, covered with paperwork. "You ever thought of getting some help with this stuff?"

"No, I'd prefer that I handle all this personally," Elsa replied. "I am the Queen, and like it or not, I have to do this stuff."

"Well... maybe you could let me do it for a while?" Anna offered, "I was given pretty much the same lessons you were, so I could do this stuff probably, and I've done it before, remember when you went out for a few days and gave me that letter of things to do?"

"Yes, but that was a one-off thing, Anna," Elsa responded, "and even though you did pretty well when I was away, I would prefer a more personal touch."

"I guess," Anna looked down.

Elsa smiled and walked over to her sister, kissing her on the cheek. "Don't worry, snowflake, I'll be okay. Now come on, you look like you need some chocolate in you."

Anna smiled and held her sister's hand, "I get dibs on the milk chocolate."

xXx

"So let me get this straight, you are worried about Elsa being stressed, but she wont let you do anything about it?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"Yeah, but you know how much I worry about her!" Anna answered him. "I mean you'd worry about her just as much if she was your sister, best friend and girlfriend all rolled into one."

"I know how you feel, feisty-pants," Kristoff replied, lugging a chunk of ice onto his sleigh, "sometimes I feel as though Sven isn't up to pulling the sleigh as much as he used to, but he always wants to keep going on."

"So do you have any ideas on how I can help her out?"

Kristoff thought. "Well,maybe there is something at Oaken's store that might help Elsa, you know how he prides himself with those homemade remedies of his."

Anna jumped into the sleigh, "then take me there, Mr. Bjorgman!"

They began to ride up into the hills, the sleigh pulling them fast into the woods. As they took a shortcut through some farmland, Anna noticed something rather unusual.

"Hey Kristoff," Anna wondered, "do police usually go around farmyards?"

"No why?"

"Because there are about five carriages full of officers parked at that farm over there," Anna stated, pointing to the farm she saw on her left hand side.

Kristoff squinted his eyes, "you are right, that is rather odd. Sven take us there!"

The reindeer grunted as the sleigh headed off the track and into the nearby field.

Anna jumped out and began to walk towards the farm. As they neared the farm she saw barns and sheds tattered and broken, planks of wood destroyed or missing.

"Excuse me!" Anna called over to the head police officer, "What is going on here?"

The policeman turned around to face Anna, "ah Princess Anna, we are investigating a disturbance here."

"What kind of disturbance?" Anna inquired.

"The monstrous kind!" a old weary voice called out.

An old woman, with hair of silk white and a cane in her hand walked over to them. "Last night something came into my husband's barn, started disturbing the cows. He went to have a look and it attacked him."

"Attacked? Listen miss, I'm sure it was just some wolf or something," Anna assured the woman.

"No wolf could have done that," the woman replied, her hand motioning to a large gaping hole in the barn nearby. The wood in the walls had been ripped apart, shredded with large claw marks.

"That's one big wolf," Kristoff commented when he saw the gashes in the wall, "nothing like the one's that chased me and you when we first met, huh feisty-pants?"

Anna knelt by the wall, looking on the ground. She saw some sharp bone like objects by the wall, lying on the ground. "Looks like our monster chipped a nail breaking out."

Anna picked up the bony objects in her hand. They felt cold to the touch, almost like... ice.

"Anna?" Kristoff asked in a concerned manner.

"I think this monster might have been something made by Elsa," Anna realised.

"Marshmallow?"

"No, he's too big, and besides he would only hurt people who'd threaten Elsa and me."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know," Anna simply said, "but we better let Elsa know."

xXx

"A monster?" Elsa wondered as she had her tea with Anna.

"Yeah and I think you might have had something to do with it," Anna replied, rather worried, "I found little bits of what felt like ice at the scene."

"Well I don't know, Anna," Elsa began, "the only living things I ever made with my powers were Olaf, Marshmallow and the Snowgies. If there was something else I had created, I would have been able to sense it."

"Maybe it's someone with similar powers to you who made it?"

"No, it won't be that," Elsa sated, "I spoke with Grand Pabbie about this, he told me that my powers were unique, that no one else would have abilities like mine."

"Maybe you made it without knowing it was made?" Anna suggested, "like you could have had a nightmare and you accidentally created in your sleep."

"It's possible," Elsa sighed, "I am prone to nightmares, ever since you and I were reunited."

Anna hugged Elsa tight, "whatever it is, I won't let it get you, Elsa, I promise."

Elsa hugged her sister back and gave her a kiss, "I'll go see Grand Pabbie about this creature in the morning, you just relax. Besides, your birthday is coming up, and I'd rather not see my little sister all worried."

Anna smiled, "just don't get sick from it again like you did last year."

"Trust me, I won't" Elsa assured her, "now are you up for some chocolate?"

"You bet I'm up for chocolate," Anna chirped.

xXx

"And that will be thirty- four dollars please?" Oaken cheerfully explained to Kristoff as he was paying for his carrots.

Kristoff placed the notes of money on the desk and hauled the sack of carrots on his shoulders. "Thanks Oaken, at least your not throwing me out any more."

"Ah, let bygones be bygones," the large man replied with a smile. "Hey, did you hear about that monster?"

"Hear? I saw the scene where it hit that farm," Kristoff responded. "Why did you ask?"

"Well I'd rather not see you nor the beautiful royal sisters get hurt by it," Oaken stated. "You are one of my best customers after all."

"Well... that's very thoughtful of you Oaken," Kristoff said, a bit startled at Oaken's concern for his safety, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kristoff!" Oaken bid him farewell as he left the cabin.

Kristoff trekked over to the stable by Oaken's hut, gently creaking open the door, "Hey Sven I got your carrots!"

The reindeer, who was slumped in the corner of the room, perked up, a joyful expression on his face.

Kristoff tossed the sack of carrots over to him, "have a ball buddy, you earned it."

The reindeer happily took a carrot out of the sack and began to devour it in earnest, grunting softly.

Kristoff yawned and sat down on a nearby heap of hay. "Nothing like hitting the hay at the end of a long day."

" _But there's more comfier hay back at the castle,_ " Sven replied, in actuality Kristoff doing a goofy voice.

"Yeah, but it's more cosy up here," Kristoff explained.

" _But your friends will be lonely,_ " Sven reminded him.

"Don't worry, Anna and Elsa will be fine. Besides, those girls deserve some alone time."

" _It's your funeral,_ " Sven stated.

Kristoff pulled out his lute and began to strum his fingers along it. Playing the lute was one of his favourite hobbies, or rather it was his only hobby. He remembered how he used to play it for Anna back when they were a couple. Those were good times back then.

Kristoff let his mind flutter back to when he and Anna were together, how she would usually greet him in a flurry of kisses whenever he came to see her. As time went on however, their love began to lose its meaning. To both Anna and Kristoff, their romance soon felt more like a friendship.

It came to an end one day, Anna and Kristoff finally setting things straight over dinner, both of them agreeing that their relationship wouldn't last.

Unlike most breakups that couples go through, Kristoff and Anna didn't regret theirs and happily stayed as friends. It pleased the royal ice master greatly when he found that Anna had found love in Elsa, a love he knew was meant for her.

Suddenly, his flashback was interrupted by a sharp scraping sound from outside.

"You hear that Sven?" Kristoff asked his reindeer friend.

The reindeer shook his head.

"I'm gonna go see what it was, if anything happens go get Oaken," Kristoff told him, taking a pickaxe from the rack on the wall.

Kristoff carefully motioned to the door, his pickaxe in hand. He creaked open the door and stepped outside, feeling the cold night air brush his soft skin.

"Hello!" he called out, gripping his weapon tight, "is anyone out there?!"

A soft growling could be heard in the distance.

"It's gonna be okay!" he called out again, "I won't hurt you, but I will if I have to!"

The growling slowly became louder and louder, as if it was getting closer.

Kristoff gripped his pickaxe tighter. "Come out! Whatever you are!"

In that brief moment, something rushed out from behind Kristoff, striking the pickaxe from his hand and knocking him off balance.

Kristoff grunted and turned around, only for the creature to strike him again, slashing his arm. Kristoff growled as he felt his wound sting in the air.

He tried to reach for his pickaxe, but looked up to see two piercing red eyes in the nearby trees. They looked like they belonged to a tiger or some sort of feline.

Kristoff managed to lift his axe off of the snowy ground and stood ready to face the creature, bearing his teeth.

In a few short seconds, Kristoff saw a beastly inhuman shape leap from the trees pouncing on him, when everything went dark.

Sven was startled again back at the barn, to the scream of his friend howling in the wind. The reindeer galloped at full speed out of the barn, hoping his friend would be okay.

What he found, made the poor animal's heart feel weak.

He found Kristoff lying in the snow, shirt torn open, various bloody cuts all over his body, a deep gashing wound on the side of his head.

Sven grunted and shook Kristoff with one of his front hooves, but his friend did not awaken.

The reindeer then rushed over to Oaken's cabin, kicking the door with his hooves.

"Whatever is the matter?" Oaken stated as he opened the wooden door, looking out onto the open snow. "Oh my god!"

He ran out with Sven over to Kristoff's body. "Is he still alive?"

Sven made a gesture of "I don't know."

Oaken thought for a moment. "Get his sleigh, my reindeer friend, get him to the queen, she'll want to know."

Sven nodded and rushed back to stable, hoping to get Kristoff to safety.

 **Author's note:** Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this first chapter. There will probably be about 12 or 13 chapters in total, and there will definitely be some smut, violence and character death, but that will all be later in the story. Until next time ^^


	2. Healing

Chapter 2- Healing

"Oww! Oww!" Kristoff exclaimed as Anna dabbed his head wound with the cotton wool, "does it have to be so hot?!"

"Do you want these wounds fixed up or what?" Anna replied, taking another piece of wool and soaking it in hot water. Kristoff had been brought to them in the middle of the night by Sven and Oaken, his body covered in cuts and bruises. Thanks to Anna's "special treatment" on his wounds, Kristoff was looking much better.

"Fine," Kristoff admitted as Anna dabbed him again with the hot cotton wool. "Ahhh, can't I have cold water?"

"Cold only makes it worse, trust me," Anna explained, "you should see Elsa when she gets a paper cut."

Kristoff sighed, "I should never have let that thing get me."

"You tried your best," Anna told him, "besides at least we know something more about the monster now."

"That it's a crazy ice cat thing? Yeah, I learned that the hard way."

Anna giggled slightly. "See? You're even cracking bad jokes now, you must be feeling much better."

Kristoff lay back on the bed. "How's Elsa doing today?"

"Well she was fine when I last saw her, but it was weird this morning," Anna answered him.

"She wake up naked again?"

"Worse. I found her on the floor in her room, naked and feeling cold."

"Isn't that supposed to be her thing? Feeling cold?" Kristoff responded.

"Well, colder than usual, and she felt so weak, like all the life had been drained from her."

"That's unusual even for Elsa," Kristoff admitted.

"Well I told her to try and get an early night's sleep tonight, she's got a lot to prepare for, my birthday next week being a big thing."

"Is she fine right now?" Kristoff asked.

"She went off to the troll village today, wanted to ask Grand Pabbie about the ice monster that got you," Anna told him

"Good luck to her then. That thing felt like nothing could get in its way, not even a hardened royal ice master."

"Elsa will be fine, you just rest," Anna told him.

"No, I have deliveries to make," Kristoff strained, trying to move.

"Woah there big guy," Anna cautioned, "you are in no shape to be out moving about."

"But my job-"

"Can wait, Mr Bjorgman," Anna said sternly, "you need to rest, by my royal command."

Kristoff sighed, "fine, but someone better be covering me."

"Trust me, Olaf and Sven will do just fine."

xXx

The woods were rather peaceful in the morning. The soft sound of the wind whistled in the trees.

Elsa rode on her horse, Freya, along the smooth dirt path. She was a proud mare, with white fur and a long blonde mane. Anna often joked she resembled Elsa if she was turned into a horse, much to Elsa's amusement.

"You okay there, girl?" Elsa asked her steed as she humbly trotted along.

Freya playfully neighed in reply,

Elsa smiled, "not far to go, Freya, keep it up."

Elsa sat on the saddle and relaxed herself, letting her mind wander back to the past. She thought of Anna, her sister, her lover and how she was truly the moon and sun to her.

She began to remember the time when everything changed for them both.

xXx

 _One year ago..._

 _"You okay, Anna?" Elsa asked her sister at dinner one evening._

 _Anna looked up, "oh yeah I'm fine."_

 _It had been a few weeks since Anna and Kristoff had ended their relationship on good terms, but Anna had recently seemed distant. It was as if she had discovered the meaning of life but was too scared to say what it was._

 _"Are you sure?" Elsa inquired._

 _"I'm fine sis," Anna told her, "there's nothing wrong."_

 _"You've eaten only half your food, usually by this time you've eaten the whole plate and are begging for seconds."_

 _"Well, maybe for the first time in my life I'm not hungry."_

 _"Anna," Elsa spoke in her motherly tone that she often used on Anna, "I'm your big sister, and I care about you, and I know that something is wrong with you, so please just tell me and I will listen."_

 _Anna looked down, "I can't."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I just..." Anna looked liked she was about to shed a tear, "I'm sorry."_

 _Elsa looked in regret as Anna stormed out of the room, tears in her eyes._

 _It would be a while before Elsa saw Anna again after that. Anna sealed herself in her room, not letting anyone in._

 _"Is she ever gonna come out?" Olaf asked one day, as Elsa sat outside Anna's door._

 _"I don't know, Olaf," Elsa replied somberly, "I've never seen her this upset about something before."_

 _"Maybe she's having second thoughts about leaving Kristoff?" Olaf suggested._

 _"No, I talked to both Kristoff and Anna just after they broke off their relationship and became friends. They aren't having second thoughts."_

 _Olaf waddled next to Elsa and sat next to her, "Wanna hear my other idea then?"_

 _Elsa sighed, "if you wish, but it's probably unlikely."_

 _"Well, you know how you saved Anna with your act of true love?"_

 _"Yes, but that was just sisterly affection, Olaf, platonic, nothing more?"_

 _"What does that mean?"_

 _"Platonic means to love someone without being in love with them."_

 _"Oh, then what about you going to all that effort on Anna's birthday? When you put so much effort into making her happy, you forgot about your own health."_

 _"Well... I care about her a lot that's all, she's my sister, she's all I have."_

 _"Elsa," the little snowman said softly, "I think you and Anna are in love with each other and Anna realised that when she left Kristoff."_

 _"What?!" Elsa exclaimed, "but I'm not... Anna likes boys!"_

 _"Girls can like both."_

 _"But I'm... no."_

 _"Elsa, look in that nice warm heart of yours," Olaf told Elsa, "Anna loves you, Elsa, and you love her too."_

 _Elsa looked down at the ground, thinking about herself. She had never thought of the idea of being in love. She had just wanted for Anna to be happy, no matter what it meant for Elsa's own well-being. She had never bothered to wonder why she felt so attached to Anna, ever since she had first laid eyes on her baby sister the day she was born. Could it be that Olaf was right? That she and Anna were in love and somehow they were meant to be together?_

 _"Elsa?" Olaf asked Elsa worriedly, "are you okay?"_

 _Elsa looked forward, "you are right, Olaf, I do love Anna, and she does love me."_

 _The little snowman eyes perked up in glee. "Really?!"_

 _"Yes, I understand now, thank you Olaf."_

 _Elsa got off the floor and stood in front of the door, tapping it with her hand, "Anna, I know you're in there, I understand now. I know that you are in love with me, and I love you too, so just open the door and let me take care of you."_

 _There was a moment of silence afterwards._

 _Elsa sighed. Maybe she was wrong after all._

 _Suddenly, Elsa heard the sound of the door unlocking. It seems Anna had heard her plea._

 _The door opened to reveal Anna, who looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were filled with tears and yet her mouth was in a smile._

 _Elsa was about to say something when Anna jumped forward, embracing her sister tight._

 _"You don't know how long I've been wanting you to say that," she sobbed in joy._

 _Elsa hugged Anna back, "come on let's get you cleaned up."_

 _"No, stay here, please."_

 _"Why?" Elsa chuckled, "you probably stink like a pig."_

 _Anna pulled back, "then let me stink like a pig, in fact let me stink like a million pigs, because I wanna do something I should have done with you a long, long time ago."_

 _Elsa felt speechless as Anna moved her head closer, shutting her eyes and pressing her lips against Elsa's._

 _Elsa blushed bright red. This was her first kiss. The first time anyone had been so intimate with her. She slowly closed her eyes as well and relaxed into the kiss, holding Anna close to her._

 _Anna slowly pulled away and smiled, "I'm sorry."_

 _Elsa blushed again and looked at her sister, "for what, Anna? You've made me realize how much I care about you."_

 _"But... what will everyone else say?" Anna asked._

 _"Let me worry about that, dear sister," Elsa replied stroking her sister's forehead, "let us forget about the world and just be in each others company."_

 _"Yay!" a small voice cried, interrupting them._

 _Elsa and Anna both turned, "Olaf!"_

 _The snowman sheepishly grinned._

 _"Was he watching us?" Anna inquired_

 _"Yes, yes he was."_

 _"I'm sorry," the snowman apologized, "I'll go now." Olaf turned around and waddled away, humming a soft tune to himself._

 _"Well, that was... awkward."_

 _Elsa smiled. "It's okay, I'd be crazy too if I found out the one who made me was in love."_

 _Anna kissed Elsa again and hugged her tight, "I love you, Elsa."_

 _"I love you too, Anna," Elsa replied._

 _Elsa led Anna to the showers and started the water for her. "In you go, my love."_

 _Anna blushed, "actually Elsa, seeing as how we are lovers now, I want us to shower together."_

 _Elsa smiled and held Anna's hand, "very well Anna dearest."_

 _Elsa disintegrated her ice dress, letting if fade away into a cloud of icy sparkles._

 _"I always wondered how you did that," Anna commented as she took off her own clothes._

 _The two girls stepped into the shower hand in hand, letting the hot water pelt their soft skin._

 _Elsa slowly began to rub the water on Anna's back, stroking her softly._

 _"Ooooh" Anna softly moaned, "that feels like heaven to me."_

 _Elsa blushed softly, her cheeks going a rosy pink._

 _"Do you want me to make it feel like heaven for you?" Anna cooed._

 _Elsa went bright red, "w-what do you mean?"_

 _Anna smirked and slid her hand down Elsa's body, feeling between her legs._

 _A soft "AH!" echoed from Elsa as she was touched._

 _"Have you ever been touched there before?"_

 _"N-no" Elsa whimpered, "but it felt good."_

 _"Do you want more?"_

 _"Yes but how-"_

 _"Do I know all this?" Anna said, placing a finger over her sister's mouth, "I've been studying."_

 _Elsa softly nodded as Anna slid her fingers into Elsa, pressing them deep into her vagina._

 _"Ohhh!" Elsa moaned as Anna began to thrust her fingers in and out of her._

 _Anna smirked as she kissed Elsa on the lip, digging her fingers into her faster._

 _"Anna!" Elsa moaned loudly as she was kissed by Anna._

 _Elsa began to snake her own fingers to Anna, feeling between her little sister's folds._

 _"Oh Elsa!" Anna cried out, "you're catching on!"_

 _The two of them began to make out under the water, their fingers stroking each other's vaginas vigorously._

 _"Ahhh! Elsa!" Anna screamed in pleasure, "I'm going to climax!"_

 _"So am I!" Elsa screamed as well._

 _The two sisters moaned in joy as they came, the white juices flowing out of them like waterfalls._

 _Elsa slumped against the wall of the shower, sitting on the floor, panting heavily._

 _"For a girl who just had her first time, you're pretty good" Anna commented._

 _"I learn things easily," Elsa replied with a smile, "how do you think I became such a good queen?"_

 _Anna cuddled up to Elsa softly, feeling her sister's cool body._

 _Elsa smiled and cuddled Anna back and for the first time in forever, Elsa felt warm._

xXx

That was what felt like an eternity ago now for Elsa as she rode in the woods. So much had changed for her and Anna since then, and she wanted to do her best for her sister and lover.

"Good morning Elsa!" a female voice called over to Elsa.

Elsa turned her head to one side, seeing a troll picking flowers in the grass nearby, "good morning, Bulda."

"You look lovely as ever, dear" she complimented.

"Thank you," Elsa replied as she dismounted her horse, "I see you're out picking flowers."

"Well a girl from a nearby village is getting married, and I thought it would be nice to make a flower crown for her."

Elsa blushed slightly. She had often thought of marrying Anna, but had decided to take her time on it.

"So what brings you out to these woods?"

"I'm off to see Grand Pabbie," Elsa informed her, "I need to discuss something with him."

"About that beast that's been roaming around here?"

"You know?"

"Word travels fast," Bulda replied, "even for us trolls. Come, I'll take you to him."

Bulda led Elsa to the clearing where the troll village was, the other members of her people chanting on for the Queen.

"They seem rather excitable when I am here," Elsa stated.

"You are the legendary snow queen, after all."

Elsa smiled and waved at the other trolls, greeting a few with simple, "Hellos" and "Good mornings".

Eventually Bulda led Elsa to the small hut on the other side of the valley.

"Pabbie?" Bulda asked as she knocked on the door, "are you in there?"

"Yes, it's me Bulda," an old weary voice replied.

"I have Elsa with me, she's here to see you."

"Yes, I've been expecting her. Come in."

Elsa gently opened the door, stepping inside the small hut.

"Welcome Elsa," Grand pabbie said as Elsa walked in the hut, "it is good to see you."

"You as well, Grand Pabbie," Elsa responded, taking a seat on the floor of the moss hut.

"I assume your journey was uneventful?"

"No, it was not," Elsa told him.

Grand Pabbie took a seat on the floor as well, placing his wooden cane next to him, "I can sense you are not here on a social visit."

"No, Grand Pabbie," Elsa stated, "I am here on a matter of importance, I assume you have heard of the monster that has been plaguing the land in recent days?"

"Yes, I have been aware of its presence."

"Do you have any idea what it could be? Anna assumed that it was created from my magic, but if that was the case I would have sensed it."

Pabbie stroked his moss beard, "your powers are unique Elsa, they may yet have extensions unknown to us, but whatever this creature is, it must be dealt with."

"I agree," Elsa sighed, "but the creature has not done any major damage yet."

"It has ransacked a farm and injured your friend," Pabbie reminded her.

"I know, but this creature could be scared," Elsa suggested, "my father always taught me that every animal and human deserves a chance to be alive. Perhaps this creature is acting under some kind of survival instinct?"

"Maybe so, but I would recommend you take precautions when dealing with it. It is clearly a creature of magic and could be too powerful for even you."

Elsa sighed again, "I know, but..."

"You wish to protect your sister and kingdom from it."

"Yes, when I saw what happened to Kristoff, I knew that I would not be able to cope if the same happened to Anna."

Pabbie moved over to sit next to Elsa, "Elsa, child, listen to me. Love is the most powerful force in the universe, but it can also be the most destructive, don't ever forget that."

"I know. Anna and me have been in love for some time now, and I just don't want to screw it up for her."

"You'll be fine, Elsa," Pabbie placed his stone hand on her shoulder, "and if you ever decide to commit to your relationship, there's still my offer."

Elsa looked at Pabbie, "Pabbie, your offer is sweet, but I would prefer if mine and Anna's wedding was in arendelle, not here in your valley."

"But you are family to us, I know it would make Bulda very happy."

"I know, but it is tradition for Arendelle royalty to marry in the presence of god," Elsa stated, "I apologize."

"No need to, Elsa," Pabbie assured her, "after all the work you did to make sure Arendelle was accepting of you and your sister's love, the least you can do is give them the opportunity to share in your commitment."

Elsa smiled and looked down. It had been a great effort to show how she and Anna were a couple, an effort that had not been forgotten in her mind.

xXx

 _"At least people are knowing about us," Anna commented as Elsa read the morning newspaper._

 _"But it is not in the way I would have wanted," Elsa replied._

 _The newspaper had the words "Royal sisters kiss at ball, secret lovers revealed?!" on the front page._

 _"How was I supposed to know that people were gonna see us on the balcony?!" Anna excused._

 _"Well people did and now they know," Elsa surmised._

 _Anna sighed and sat down on the nearby armchair, "the papers weren't that harsh about me and Kristoff when we got together."_

 _"I'm afraid that is what the world is like, Anna," Elsa told her regretfully._

 _Anna thought for a moment, "maybe we should come clean about it all, say we are not actually lovers and I'm actually in love with a lookalike of you?"_

 _Elsa chuckled, "even for you Anna, that's pushing it."_

 _"Well you wanna get this bad press off our backs as well right?"_

 _Elsa got up and kissed her lover on the lip, "Anna, I don't like this anymore than you do, but we have to face the music. People know of our love, and they will want an explanation."_

 _"So you are suggesting we just tell people?"_

 _"Yes, the more people we can get to see our point of view the better," Elsa replied._

 _A few days later, Elsa had called the citizens of Arendelle to the castle. She was going to inform them of her and Anna's relationship, no matter what the consequences were._

 _"People of Arendelle, I have called you here today to clear some things that have come up in recent days about me and my sister Anna," Elsa began her speech on a small stage she had created from her ice._

 _"My sister and I are in a romantic relationship and have been for some time now. I am aware that this it not the norm of society, but I truly do love my sister." Elsa looked at Anna, who was standing next to the stage, "and I know she loves me."_

 _"Long live the royal sisters! and their true love!" a voice shouted from the crowd_

 _"You deserve each other!" another voice cried out_

 _Soon the whole crowd began to cheer for Anna and Elsa, giving them the support they deserved._

 _"At least they accept us," Anna commented._

 _Elsa smiled, and tears feel down her cheeks._

 _"Aww don't be crying on me, Elsa!" Anna giggled._

 _Elsa began to sob tears of joy._

 _Anna walked up onto the stage and kissed her sister deeply. "It's okay, Elsa, we can be together now."_

 _"I know," Elsa replied through a mouth of tears, "and it's the best thing in the world."_

 _Anna smiled and kissed Elsa again, for all the kingdom to see._

xXx

"And give my regards to Anna on her birthday next week!" Bulda called to Elsa as she saddled onto her horse.

"I will, Bulda and thank you!" Elsa called back.

She gently pulled Freya's reins and began to ride back towards Arendelle. Soon it would be her sister's birthday and Elsa had a special surprise in store for her sister.


	3. Many happy returns

Chapter 3- Many happy returns

Princess Anna slept soundly in her bed, her hair in a mess and a sliver of saliva drooling from the side of her mouth. Her hands gripped the pillow tight and she made soft sounds as she rested, like a baby cooing for its mother.

It was in this position that Elsa found her, her heart full of adoration for her dear sister. She herself had not had a good sleep, having awoken in her bed naked again, but she couldn't let her tiredness get the better of her. Today was Anna's birthday after all.

"Anna," Elsa softly said as she sat by her sister's side, "good morning, birthday girl."

"Mmmmmm" Anna groaned softly.

Elsa silently giggled. "It's your birthday, my love, time to get up."

"I can do it tomorrow," Anna groaned.

Part of Elsa felt bad about having to disturb her sister during her idyllic slumber, but she knew only one way to wake her. She held out her finger, letting a cold sliver of ice form on it and placed it on her sister's neck.

"YAHHHHHHHH!" Anna screamed as her eye's shot open.

"Wakie wakie," Elsa cooed playfully

"You really are a stinker you know that Elsa," Anna commented as she turned over to face her lover.

"Well it is your birthday after all," Elsa replied, "I'd hate for you to miss it."

Anna smiled. "At least you're not sick this time."

"No, I'm not thankfully, just a bit tired. Now come on! I have a big day planned for you."

Elsa pulled her sister out of her bed and helped her put her clothes on. Anna wore a light green dress with short sleeves and a skirt. Her hair was in a bun and a yellow clip was attached to it.

"You look very cute," Elsa commented.

"I'm the little princess" Anna stated. "It's my job to be cute."

Elsa smiled and took her sister's hand, escorting her out of the room. They walked down to the stables, where Elsa and Anna's horses were.

"So where're we going, Els?" Anna asked as she climbed onto her horse,

"Up to my ice palace. It's where your first surprise is."

"How many surprises are there?"

"Four," Elsa simply said, climbing onto Freya. "Now come on, I'll race you. First one there get's all the milk chocolate for a month."

Anna smirked. "You're on."

The two sisters tugged on their respective horse's reins, taking off at full speed out of the castle.

They were neck and neck for a short while before the turned at a fork in the road. Elsa went one way and Anna went the other way.

Anna rushed through the woods, her hair flowing in the wind. She almost hit a hay cart, but managed to avoid it at the last second. Eventually after a short while, Anna arrived at the top of the north mountain, just outside the ice palace.

"Hah! First one here! In your face, Elsa!" Anna cheered as she got off her horse.

"Very impressive," Elsa's voice called to her.

Anna looked up to see her sister floating above on her horse, having given it large wings made of ice.

"Hey that's cheating!" Anna scowled.

Elsa landed next to her. "Relax, snowflake. I'll let you get the chocolate because it's your birthday."

"Seems fair," Anna replied, "so where's my surprise?"

"Right this way," Elsa instructed, heading up the stairs in her elegant fashion.

Anna followed Elsa up the stairs, slightly skipping in her steps.

Elsa opened the doors of the ice palace, a happy grin on her face. "What do you think?"

Anna stood next to her sister, amazed by what she saw. Her jaw dropped from amazement. "Wow!"

In the center of the ice palace was a giant statue of her and Elsa, made entirely of ice. They were both in the dresses they wore at Elsa's coronation and were in a pose that looked as if they were dancing together.

"It's amazing," Anna stated, gazing upon it.

"I take it you like it then?"

"I love it!"

"Good, because I'm planning to move it to the center of the city."

"What?!" Anna's cheeks went slightly pink.

"You don't mind that do you?"

"O-o-of c-c-course not!" Anna stammered. "It's just that it's so…. Big and beautiful and awesome-"

"Amazing?"

"Yeah.." Anna's cheeks went a bright red and she looked down.

Elsa smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy birthday, little sister."

Anna looked at Elsa kissed her back on the lip.

Elsa kissed her sister softly for a while till she pulled away. "You've got three more surprises left, sweetie."

Anna looked her lover in the eyes and smiled. "So what's my next one?"

Elsa winked playfully at Anna. "Well, this evening I've arranged for a special ball in your honour, your surprise will be at the ball."

Anna smirked, "Elsa are you trying to push me off to some other boy or girl? Because I don't go away that easy."

Elsa giggled. "Not so likely dear Anna. I will see you this evening."

Anna grinned. Whatever was planned for her, it seemed exciting.

xXx

"Hey feisty-pants, are you ready?" Kristoff asked knocking on Anna's door.

"Just putting my makeup on, big fella!" Anna called back.

Kristoff chuckled. "You seem excited?"

"It's my birthday party," Anna replied, "I have to look my best!"

"For you, or for Elsa?" Kristoff smirked.

"Both actually," Anna responded. "How's your wounds?"

"Feeling much better. The cuts on my arm are healed, but my chest will take some time."

"So you're gonna try ice harvesting again? You don't have to if you aren't up to it."

"Ice is my life, Anna, I'll be fine." Kristoff told her.

Suddenly Olaf waddled up nearby. "Hey Kristoff!"

"Hey Olaf."

"Anna prettying herself up in there?"

"Yep."

"Taking her time?"

"Yep."

"No change there," Olaf chuckled.

"I heard that!" Anna shouted back.

"Just kidding, Anna," Olaf replied. "By the way, Elsa told me to tell you that your surprise is taking some time, so she suggested you might wanna go downstairs. The party's in full swing."

"Then I will do as my lovely sister suggests," Anna cooed, opening the door.

Olaf and Kristoff's jaws dropped.

Anna stood in the doorway, dressed in a wide silver ball gown. Her dress had puffy shoulders and her skirt had flowing patterns on it, very similar to crocus flowers. She also wore long silver gloves that went straight up her arms. And on her head was a silver tiara. Her hair was up like it had been on the day of Elsa's coronation.

"What do you think?" Anna asked.

"You look… incredible." Kristoff admitted.

"Thank you," Anna chirped, gently lifting up the skirt of her dress.

"Elsa is going to fall in love with you all over again," Olaf stated, "and then fall over because she'll faint from the sight of you."

"Then I'll just have to catch her," Anna smirked with a wink.

Anna elegantly made her way downstairs, smiling as she saw how full the ballroom was. She thought back to how she and Elsa were at Elsa's coronation, standing on the dais, giggling, talking about chocolate. If there was one thing that she and Elsa would always love other than each other, it would be chocolate.

Anna made her way to the buffet table, quietly taking a few pieces of chocolate for herself.

"Stealing an early birthday treat, Anna?" a voice called to her.

Anna turned around, a piece of chocolate in her mouth. She saw a woman, the same age as Elsa standing next to her. She was wearing a long slender pink dress with a gold tiara on her head that was covered in short brown hair.

"Punzie!" Anna cried in joy. Rapunzel, or Punzie as Anna liked to call her, was Anna and Elsa's cousin. She had met them both at Elsa's coronation and ever since then she and Anna had become very good friends.

"Happy birthday, Anna," Rapunzel replied. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, I had the dress made especially for the occasion, you look amazing as ever."

"Aww thank you, Anna, you always know how to make a girl feel special."

"I thought that was Eugene's job?"

"His job is to make me feel special in bed," Rapunzel said with a wink.

Anna giggled, "I didn't know Elsa invited you."

"Well I told her not to tell you, I wanted to surprise you."

"Wait," Anna gave her a look of skepticism, "are you next surprise that Elsa told me about?"

"No, but she does have something special planned for you."

"Do you know what?"

Rapunzel closed her eyes and wiggled her finger at Anna. "Ah ah, cousin, no spoilers."

"Awww Punzie!" Anna whined.

"Don't worry, Annabelle, I know you're going to like it."

Anna murmured under her breath. She hated when Rapunzel used her full name. She hated it when anyone used her full name. She was Anna, not Annabelle, not Annabellybelle, and especially not Annabellywellybelle.

Rapunzel ate a piece of chocolate. "See you later, cousin."

"See ya, Punzie," Anna replied with a smile as Rapunzel walked away, taking a sip of some wine.

Anna looked along the buffet table, smiling happily. She was about to take one of the chocolate cupcakes when she felt something tap her shoulder.

"Anna! Ye wee lassie!" a ginger-haired girl wearing a turquoise dress called to her.

"Oh, hey Merida," Anna replied politely. Merida was the daughter of a Scottish clan that was friends with the Arendelle royal family, and was a friend of Anna's.

"Happy birthday to ye," Merida told her happily. She took a look at Anna's dress. "Did you get fat?"

"What? Who? Me? No?"

"Your dress says otherwise."

Anna paused for a second before realizing what Merida meant. "Oh! My dress! Oh, I just wanted a big princessy dress for the party that's all. Don't worry I'm not getting fat."

Merida giggled. "Just don't try eating all the chocolate fondue, I'd like some later."

"Don't worry, Lassie," Anna replied, trying to attempt to copy Merida's Scottish accent.

Merida gave Anna a look of disbelief. "Keep trying Anna, enjoy your party."

Anna smiled as Merida walked away. She looked over the crowd and saw how some of the couple's had begun to dance. Anna wondered for a moment if Elsa would arrive soon.

As if on cue, a loud horn sounded, signaling everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Kai, the royal butler announced. "Her royal highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Anna looked at the dais of the stage, her eyes widened and her cheeks bright red.

Elsa walked onto the stage in an elegant fashion, wearing something no one would have expected of her. Elsa was wearing a white and blue suit with tails, her hands covered by white gloves. Her hair was in its usual braid, but her gold tiara rested upon her head. She looked like a fairytale prince rather than a noble queen.

Anna was at a loss for words. She had never seen Elsa in such a way before. So proud, so firm, so... sexy.

Elsa took a few glances into the crowd, surveying the scene, scanning the area for her prey.

"Where is my sister?" Elsa called out.

"Here!" Anna jumped up

Elsa walked off the stage, smiling happily. She approached Anna and bowed before her. "Your highness."

Anna blushed as Elsa kissed her hand. "Elsa, you're embarrassing me."

"I am not, my love. I am your prince, and you are my princess," Elsa spoke in her soft, seductive, regal voice.

"You're the sexiest prince I've ever seen," Anna said under her breath.

Elsa looked up at Anna and smirked. "May I have the honour of being your dance for the evening?"

"But Elsa, you don't dance," Anna stated.

Elsa took Anna's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. "I've been practicing."

Anna went bright red as Elsa waltzed her around the ballroom, gazing into her eyes with a deep and loving look.

"I love your dress," Elsa commented. "It makes you look very angelic."

"T-thank you," Anna stammered, being lost in the touch that her sister was giving her.

"Let's go somewhere private," Elsa cooed, "I need to show you, your last two surprises."

Anna blushed as Elsa led her out of the ballroom and up to Anna's room.

"Close your eyes, my love," Elsa instructed.

Anna shut hey eyes tight.

"Now enter the room."

Anna walked into her room, perplexed at what she was doing.

"You may open your eyes now," Elsa said.

Anna opened her eyes. In front of her was a beautiful blue rose, made of ice, floating in the air.

"That rose will never wilt, Anna," Elsa explained, "I made it so that as long as we are in love, it will never melt."

"It's beautiful."

"It's not the only thing that's beautiful."

Anna turned to her left to see Elsa getting down on one knee next to her. The young princess went the reddest she had that evening as Elsa pulled out a ring made of ice from her pocket.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, will you marry me?"

"Elsa..." Anna gasped. Her eyes filled with tears and she jumped into Elsa's arms, "YES! YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!"

Elsa softly kissed Anna on the lips, wrapping her arms tight around Anna.

Anna pulled back after a while and smiled. "Can we really get married Elsa?"

"Yes, I've made it possible for our marriage to be legal, that's why I was working so late the past few nights."

"All for me?"

"Yes, Anna my sweet, all for you," Elsa softly replied. "I've even picked our wedding date."

"Really?"

"Yes, we're going to be married on the night of the two year anniversary of me becoming queen."

"That's... oh Elsa!" Anna hugged her sister tight and kissed her deeply. "It's going to be so beautiful."

"Do you wanna go down and tell everyone the good news?"

"No, not yet," Anna replied. "I wanna spend some time with my fiancée."

Elsa smirked. "As you wish my lady."

Anna deeply kissed Elsa, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Elsa kissed her lover back, gently grabbing her butt.

Anna pushed Elsa onto the bed, unbuttoning her shirt and bra, exposing her breasts to the world.

"Mmm they're so good," Anna moaned as she began to lick Elsa's breasts.

Elsa moaned as well and stroked Anna's hair as she licked her.

Anna softly bit the side of Elsa's nipple, enjoying the taste. The young princess then began to remove the rest of Elsa's suit, until her older sister was bare naked.

She put her head down and began to lick Elsa's clit, Elsa moaning happily.

The queen stroked her sister's hair as she ate her out, moaning loudly as she released her juices over Anna.

Anna smirked and moved her head up, licking off the cum from her face. "You taste so good."

"Just for you," Elsa replied weakly.

"Do you wanna do me?" Anna asked.

"No, I think we've both had enough for one day."

Anna cuddled up to her sister and kissed her. "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna" Elsa replied.

Later, Anna and Elsa went back down to the party and announced their engagement plans.

While their kingdom had been struck by a mysterious beast in the last few days, it would soon celebrate the most important wedding in it's recent history.


	4. Preparing for the future

Chapter 4- Preparing for the future

It had been a few days since Elsa and Anna had become engaged, and their wedding was all the people would ever talk about. It was as if the stories of the beast had simply faded from memory.

It had not faded from Elsa's memory, however.

As she sat in her ice palace one morning, gazing out at the kingdom from her ice throne, the snow queen pondered about the creature. She told herself that she shouldn't worry about it, that her wedding to Anna was much more important, but the more Elsa put it off, the more she thought about it.

"Hey Elsa!" Olaf called to her.

"Oh, hi Olaf," Elsa responded. "What brings you up here?"

"Just a message from your fiancé, that she's out dress shopping," the snowman replied.

"Doesn't she know that I already have dress ideas for both of us?" Elsa stated.

"Not bride's dress shopping, bridesmaids dress shopping."

"Oh I see," Elsa realised. "So she's with Merida and Rapunzel?"

"Yep and poor Kristoff is being dragged along for the ride," Olaf added.

"My sympathies to the royal ice master," Elsa joked.

"So what's on your mind?"

"That monster is on my mind," Elsa told her snowman friend. "It appears for two nights and is not seen again for a whole week. That doesn't add up in my mind."

"Maybe the monster got bored," Olaf suggested. "I'd get bored too if I was a ferocious monster and had nothing to be monster-ey about."

Elsa chuckled. "You always make me smile, Olaf."

Suddenly, a loud cry was heard in the distance. "HELP!"

"What was that?!" Olaf exclaimed

"Seems like someone's in trouble," Elsa stated. "Olaf, did Sven bring you up here?"

"Yeah why?"

"We're gonna need him."

"Oh..." Olaf's face looked down.

"What?"

"Umm... Elsa, we can't use Sven right now?"

"Why not Olaf? People are probably in danger and we have to help."

"He's... taking a nap."

"For fucks sake," Elsa silently cursed.

"And you know how it takes him forever to wake up."

Elsa thought for a moment. "There might be some other way."

"Your horse?"

"No, I sent Freya out to enjoy the nearby woods."

"Then what-"

"No time to explain," Elsa began to walk towards the balcony, making her ice cape disappear.

"Hop on my back."

"But-"

"Do it, Olaf," Elsa said sternly.

The little snowman hopped onto Elsa's back. Surprisingly, Olaf wasn't as heavy as one might think.

"Now hold on," Elsa instructed, taking a few steps back.

"Wait Elsa are we?" Olaf wondered, nervously.

Elsa began to run towards the balcony.

"Elsa!" Olaf screamed.

Elsa leaped from the balcony into the air, Olaf's cries of fear resonating in her ears. The snow queen closed her eyes and held out her arms. Olaf's screams slowly died as an icy shape began to form around both himself and Elsa. The ice took the form of a large griffin, with Elsa and Olaf on the beast's back.

"Oh my goodness!" Olaf said, surprised.

"I'm glad that worked," Elsa stated. "I've never tried that before."

The griffin carried Elsa into the peaks below. They heard another cry for help, and Elsa motioned her griffin to follow the sound.

Eventually, they came to a large cliff edge. On the edge was a carriage that had turned on its side and a young girl beside it.

Elsa landed the griffin near the carriage and ran over to the girl. "Are you okay little one?"

"My Papa! Please, help my Papa!" the girl cried out.

"Umm Elsa," Olaf said rather worriedly, "you better get over here."

Elsa ran over to Olaf's side. She looked over the cliff and saw a man clinging to the rocks, in danger of falling.

"Papa!" the girl cried out again.

"Please help me!" the man yelled, "I don't want to die."

"Hang on!" Elsa called out. "I'm gonna try and help you."

Elsa fired two ice blasts that created platforms under the man's feet, keeping him stable. She then conjured a rope made of ice in her hands and lowered it down to the man. "Grab on!"

The man did as she said and grabbed onto the rope.

Elsa tried to pull the man up, but she was not strong enough.

"Let me help," Olaf stated, grabbing onto the rope and pulling it, but it wasn't enough to pull the man up.

Elsa whistled for her ice griffin and the creature grabbed the end of the rope. The combined strength of all three of them was enough to pull the man off from the side of the cliff.

"Papa!" the little girl cheered happily, running to hug her father.

The man smiled and embraced his daughter, and his head turned to face Elsa. "Thank you, your majesty."

"I look out for all my citizens," Elsa replied. "Next time you try riding on these roads, make sure you don't go to near the edge."

"I'll be sure to remember that," the man acknowledged.

Elsa and Olaf climbed onto the ice griffin's back, waving the father and daughter goodbye. Elsa tugged onto her steeds reins and it took off into the sky.

"Where're we off to now?" Olaf wondered.

"Back to the castle, I'm gonna take a nap before Anna gets back," Elsa told him.

The two held onto the griffin as it flew towards the city.

xXx

"Not bad dresses ye bought us, Anna," Merida commented, "but I didna understand why our dresses have veils as well."

"Call it something of artistic design," Anna stated. "Besides, I think pink suits you."

"Pink is Punzie's colour, I'm more of a green and blue," Merida replied.

"And the colour of my arms is going to be black and blue!" Kristoff strained, carrying a heavy amount of shopping bags. "Seriously feisty-pants! Do you really need any of this stuff?!"

"Probably, but don't worry, just a few more miles and we'll be home."

Kristoff sighed. "I get mauled by beast from hell and now I'm an errand boy. My life is just full of surprises."

As the four friends headed down the darkened street, they heard a strange noise.

"What was that?" Rapunzel wondered.

Anna listened closely to the noise. It sounded like someone….. Eating.

"I don't think we're alone guys," Anna informed them.

Merida pulled out her bow from her back. "Good thing I keep this thing everywhere I go."

Anna looked around the corner of a nearby alley. She saw something by a large crate of fruit. It appeared to be some kind of animal, eating the fruit which it was obviously hoarding to itself.

"What is that?" Merida whispered, "Is that the-"

"Creature?" Kristoff butted in. "I'm not sure, I think it was bigger."

Anna moved into the shadows, gently tip toeing. She reached out her hand towards the creature, in a gesture of friendship.

Suddenly, a large red eye caught her gaze, and the beast snarled at her.

Anna jumped backwards and Merida drew her bow.

"Say the word, Anna," Merida insisted. "I'll put one of my arrows right in between it's eyes."

"No, I don't wanna scare it," Anna replied.

"Scare it! That thing could probably tear us to shreds!"

"She's right, Anna," Kristoff stated. "Remember what happened to me."

The creature stepped into the light, the four friends seeing it in the full. Its body resembled a naked human female, due its exposed breasts and vagina. It's fingers were skinny and ended with sharp gold nails. Its skin was a deep dark blue and its eyes were a fiery red, with black pupils. It had a pair of short horns on it's head and its ears were pointed, like an elves. Its hair was extremely long and made of pure light blue ice. In its mouth was a set of vampire like fangs for canine teeth and its tongue was like a snake's.

"What the fuck is that?" Rapunzel gasped.

"One ugly motherfucker," Anna added.

The beast snarled loudly and took a few steps towards the group.

Merida fired an arrow at the creature, hitting it in the leg.

"Merida!" Anna shouted.

"It was either us or it, lassie!" Merida excused.

The creature cried out in pain as it ripped the arrow from its leg, a deep purple liquid oozing from its wound. As quickly as it had removed the arrow, the wound sealed itself up.

"You didn't even dent it!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

The creature leaped onto a nearby wall, climbing up it as easily as a spider.

"It's getting away!" Kristoff stated as the beast fled onto the rooftops.

"No, it won't. Punzie, you go to the police, tell them we've sighted the creature."

Rapunzel nodded and ran off to do her job.

"The rest of you, we're going after that thing," Anna then said to Merida and Kristoff.

"Going after?! Anna that thing almost killed me!" Kristoff responded.

"Kristoff we have to catch that thing, before someone else gets hurt," Anna sternly told him, "and you, Royal Ice Master, are going to help me catch it. Is that clear!"

Kristoff sighed. "Yes, your highness."

Anna looked upwards. "Merida, can you tie a rope to one of your arrows and fire it up there?"

Merida was already doing as Anna said. "How high do ye want it?"

"High as the sky," Anna told her.

Merida fired an arrow onto the roof of the building, the rope she had attached to it hanging from it like a vine.

Anna gently tugged the rope to make sure it was stable and climbed up onto the roof. "Come on guys!"

Merida and Kristoff followed her onto the rooftop.

Anna scanned the area for the creature, spotting it by a nearby chimney. "I found her!"

The creature looked around at Anna and shrieked like a banshee before leaping away.

"I'm going after her, back me up!" Anna cried out as she began to race across the rooftops.

"Anna, wait!" Kristoff cautioned her, but Anna did not reply.

Anna rushed across the rooftops after the creature, her eyes never leaving her prey.

Eventually the two stopped on top of a shed overlooking the docks.

"End of the line!" Anna declared to the creature.

The beast rasped at Anna, its long tongue sticking out of its mouth.

"Nowhere else to go, monster!" Anna shouted. "Now come along quietly."

The creature began to chuckle.

"No, I have plenty of places to go," it said, in a high pitched, screeching voice.

Anna was shocked by the fact that this beast was somehow able to talk, but was more shocked by what the creature did next.

The creature clenched it's fists and screamed in agony, as large dragon-like wings burst from its back, extending out in full. The creature leaped into the sky and took off into the night.

Anna stood on the roof of the shed, knowing that she was helpless to do anything.

Kristoff and Merida soon arrived, seeing Anna standing on the shed in solitude.

"Where's the beastie?" Merida wondered.

Anna jumped down from on top of the shed. "It took off, and it's deadlier than we thought."

"How?" Kristoff asked.

"It's alive and it's intelligent. That makes a it thousand times more deadly."

All three of them felt their blood turn cold. Whatever the outcome, all of them knew that it wouldn't be pretty.


	5. Fun in Fair Corona

_NOTE: This chapter does contain Elsa x OC, Elsa x Rapunzel as well as a character death_

Chapter 5- Fun In Fair Corona

"Do you really need a hair brush?" Anna asked as she was packing Elsa's bag. It had been a day since Anna and company had encountered the monster and she was now helping her sister get ready to leave for Corona on a visit.

"I like to brush my hair, Anna," Elsa told her politely.

"Can't you just make one out of ice?" Anna suggested.

"Nothing beats classic," Elsa stated. "Besides, the ice might get in my hair."

Anna did not comment on that, realizing that her sister's attempt at a joke stank more than reindeer poop.

"How long will you be in Corona?" Anna inquired, changing the subject.

"Only for two days," Elsa replied, "so you'll be barely missing me."

Anna sighed. "I know, but…"

Elsa kissed Anna on the lip. "Relax, Anna. It's me Elsa, your big sister snow queen. I'll be okay, don't worry."

"Alright, but be careful okay?"

"I'm always careful," Elsa smirked. "Now come on, Punzie will be yelling at me that we're late."

Anna picked up Elsa's bags and the two walked down to the docks, Anna straining at the weight.

Rapunzel was waiting for the two of them, smiling happily. She was next to her ship, the Majestic.

"Thats a lot of bags, Elsa," she commented. "You sure Anna can handle it?"

"My sister can handle them, I assure you," Elsa stated as Anna collapsed from the weight of the bags.

The royal guards walked off the ship, taking the bags off of Anna's hands.

"Thank gods!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa and Rapunzel both giggled.

Anna got up and gave Elsa a long, warm embrace.

"Be safe, Elsa," Anna said. "I don't want to be a widow before my wedding."

"Don't worry, feisty-pants," Rapunzel butted in. "If your big sister gets in trouble in my country, I'll be the first to let you know."

"Thank you, Rapunzel," Anna replied.

"Goodbye, Anna," Elsa bid her lover farewell, "see you in a few days."

"Bye, Elsa!" Anna cheered as she waved to Elsa and Rapunzel, her cousin and her sister walking onto their vessel.

The ship casted off and sailed out of the harbour.

"I feel bad every time I leave Arendelle," Elsa stated. "It feels like every time I go, I might not come back."

"Don't worry, Elsa," Rapunzel assured her. "The captain told me that there is no storms expected for the whole of our journey."

"I know," Elsa looked down.

Rapunzel knew exactly how Elsa felt. "You miss them don't you."

"Yes," Elsa confirmed.

"It's been five years, Elsa," Rapunzel stated. "Your parents would have been so proud of you, overcoming your fears, being with Anna, all the good you've done for Arendelle."

"But I wish they were still here," Elsa said, "so they could rule Arendelle, and me and Anna could just play and be with each other, like when we were children."

"But you spend a lot of time with her- you're marrying her for crying out loud!"

"I know…. But I wish for me and Anna to be a happy family, just us and our children."

"Children?! Elsa you and her are both girls!"

"Well, I have thought of using my ice magic to try and impregnate Anna, but I don't know if it would be feasible."

"You want a child badly don't you."

"Haven't you and eugene?"

"We haven't really talked about it. We've been married for five years and still no baby."

"But I don't want to screw this up. Anna means everything to me. I just want to be the perfect wife for her."

"You will," Rapunzel comforted Elsa with a hug. "Come on, I've got some white chocolate for you in the hold. It might make you feel better."

"Thanks, Rapunzel," Elsa replied, hugging her cousin.

xXx

A few hours later, the royal ship arrived in Corona. Elsa and Rapunzel stood on deck and looked out upon Rapunzel's home kingdom.

"It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful your kingdom is," Elsa stated.

Suddenly, Elsa and Rapunzel saw a series of blue fireworks shoot out from the city.

"Wow!" Elsa exclaimed.

"The kingdom is holding a celebration in honour of your visit," Rapunzel informed Elsa, "hope you don't mind."

"Was this Eugene's idea?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah," Rapunzel answered.

"That's very thoughtful of you both," Elsa said.

The ship docked in the harbour, and Elsa and Rapunzel disembarked.

Soon a man walked up to them. He was a few years older than both of them, with brown hair and a brown stubble.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel cheered as she ran over to hug her husband.

"Hey there, dear, I see you brought a friend," Eugene replied as he hugged his wife back.

"Hello, Prince Eugene, it is good to see you again," Elsa greeted him.

"It's good to see you too, Elsa, you look beautiful as always."

"Thank you," Elsa smiled, "I assume you are here to take us to the castle."

Flynn directed the two girls to a royal carriage waiting for them. Pulling said carriage was a white horse who belonged to Rapunzel and Eugene. "Your ride awaits."

The three of them hopped into the carriage and rode off into the city. The streets were lined with people, all cheering Elsa's name.

Elsa leaned out of the carriage window, waving at the crowds. "I never expected so many people just to see me."

"You're famous all over the world, Elsa, everyone loves you," Rapunzel told her.

Elsa giggled. "If everyone loves me, I might as well marry everyone."

The two cousins laughed and chuckled heartily.

The carriage soon came to a halt outside the castle and Eugene opened the carriage door for Rapunzel and Elsa. "After you, ladies."

Elsa curtseyed him and walked out of the carriage, feeling the warm air of Corona touch her cold soft skin.

"Elsa!" a voice called to her, "it's so good to see you!"

Elsa turned around and saw Rapunzel's parents, her aunt and uncle standing nearby.

"Greetings, Uncle Frederic, Aunt Alianna," Elsa said, happily. "It is good to see you as well."

"You've certainly grown a bit since I last saw you," her uncle stated.

"Well I have been exercising a lot," Elsa told him. "Trying to lose weight for my wedding."

"Ah yes! Rapunzel told us about you and Anna," her aunt replied. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, Auntie," Elsa chirped.

"We're holding a ball for you this evening," her uncle explained. "I assume you will be attending?"

"Of course, uncle," Elsa said. "After all, why hold a party without the guest of honour."

Her uncle chuckled. "Then if you shall excuse me, I need to finish the arrangements."

"I'll show you to your room, Elsa," her aunt informed Elsa as the king walked away with Rapunzel and Eugene.

Elsa nodded and followed her aunt into the castle. The queen led Elsa up a set of stairs and into a set of long corridors, rooms on either side.

"There are a lot of rooms in this place," Elsa commented.

"They're a relic from my husband's great grandfather," the queen replied. "He had over thirty of his legitimate and illegitimate children staying in this castle."

"I hope me and Anna can bear with one child," Elsa giggled. "Thirty would be a stretch."

The queen chuckled. "You are so much like my sister."

Elsa looked at a large painting on a nearby wall. It was depicting the wedding of Rapunzel's parents, and a familiar face was the maid of honour.

"That's your mother," the queen explained. "Even at my own wedding, she was always just as beautiful as me."

Elsa smiled. Her mother had always been the one with the caring touch. Even when she and Anna were separated, their mother had always been there to keep them connected somehow. From leaving little notes from Anna under her door to telling Anna before she went to sleep that she and Elsa loved her very much, Elsa's mother truly did love her children.

"I've got a painting of your mother and father's wedding if you would like to see it," the queen offered.

"Very well," Elsa agreed.

The queen then led Elsa to a nearby room. It was large and wide with a large window on the wall.

"This was actually your mother's room, when she lived here with me for a while," the queen stated.

Elsa looked up at the large painting on the wall. "And that was my mother and father's wedding?"

"Yes, you probably have something similar back in Arendelle."

Elsa looked closely at the painting. She remembered how her mothers wedding gown had been a large inspiration for her ice dress.

"She would have been so proud to see you," the queen said, hugging Elsa.

Elsa hugged her aunt back and smiled. "I'm staying here?"

"Yes of course, where better else to stay in Corona than your own mothers bed."

Elsa smiled. "I'll get myself ready then,"

Her aunt smiled as well and left her be.

Elsa sat on the bed and looked out of the window, her thoughts drifting to long ago.

xXx

Elsa walked downstairs to the ballroom a few hours later. She had made her ice dress slightly longer and shinier, as well as making some ice gloves over her hands. She had put her hair up and her crown was upon her head.

She headed over to Rapunzel, who was in a pale gold dress with beige embroideries.

"Nice party," Elsa commented at the variety of guests and people who had turned up.

"All here to see you," Rapunzel replied.

Elsa smiled and looked on. "Where's your husband?"

"Out, he said he had some errands to run for dad," Rapunzel explained.

"So it's just you and me, then."

"Yep."

Elsa looked over at Rapunzel who had an evil smirk in her eye. "What are you planning?"

"A dance, you and me," Rapunzel extended her hand out to Elsa.

"I don't think Anna would approve."

"Anna's not here," Rapunzel reminded her. "Just for one night, a bachelorette party."

"I'm not sure, I don't wish to lie to her."

"Just one little night, do whatever you want, you're a free woman, Elsa."

"But if I do something Anna might not approve of..."

"If it helps, I have a note from her to you."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Show me."

Rapunzel pulled out a hand written note for Elsa. The note was in Anna's handwriting alright, as well as having her signature.

Elsa looked carefully at the note.

 _Dear Elsa_ _,_

 _If you are reading this message, then you've probably figured out that your whole visit was just Punzie bringing you to_ _Corona_ _for a fancy hen party. I have no problem with this at all. You are a free woman, Elsa. You deserve one or two nights of your life to feel like the queen you truly are. If you get drunk off your ass or marry five foreign girls or have an orgy or anything at all, I won't mind a bit. Just don't have too much fun_

 _Love, Anna_

"See, she's perfectly fine with all this," Rapunzel stated.

Elsa felt her heart skip a beat. This whole thing was Anna's gift to her. Two days of being free to do as she pleased without any consequences of her actions.

Elsa looked at Rapunzel. "You sure that anything I do will be cleared of?"

"Absolutely!" Rapunzel chirped. "So what or who do you wanna do first?"

Elsa's face turned into a polite little smirk. "Well since you offered first and Anna has given you to me, I don't see why not."

Elsa took Rapunzel by the hand and kissed her on the lips. She was free to do as she pleased, so why not make out with her own cousin.

Rapunzel kissed Elsa back, wrapping her hand around her neck.

Elsa pulled back and smiled. "I'm slightly jealous of Eugene now."

"Anna always said you were one hell of a kisser," Rapunzel giggled.

Elsa smirked. "You know in the carriage when I said I might as well marry everyone?"

Rapunzel smiled. "Well you won't be able to marry everyone, but I can get a few visiting princesses to give you a good time."

"You do that, but make sure you're one of them," Elsa told her.

Rapunzel giggled and went off to find someone for her.

Elsa felt a warm feeling in her chest. Anna had given her the gift to do as she pleased, and she was going to take it.

xXx

A while later Rapunzel returned with a girl. She was roughly Anna's age with blond hair in pigtails. She had a playful grin on her face.

"Who might this lady be?" Elsa wondered.

"This is Countess Harleen of Isley," Rapunzel introduced her. "She's no princess, but I think she'll do."

Elsa smiled and took the girl's hand. "She is rather adorable."

Harleen blushed. "Thank you, Elsa."

Elsa held the girl's hand. "Come let us go to my room."

Elsa led the girl up to the room that Rapunzel's mother had shown her and shut the door.

Harleen giggled happily as Elsa looked at her. "What sort of dress would you like my dear?"

"Something cutesy," Hareleen replied, "but don't make it too puffy, I wanna enjoy my time with you."

Elsa pulled off her glove and held out her hand to Harleen, her magic forming a white dress around her. The dress was very short with a mini-skirt, with wrist length gloves and a short veil draping over her face.

Elsa put her glove back and walked up to Harleen. "That cute enough for you."

Harleen held Elsa's hand. "It's the best dress ever, do you want me to say anything?"

"Say whatever you want," Elsa told her with a wink.

Harleen bit her lip. "I love you, because you are truly a queen, and I'll be yours forever."

"That will do," Elsa accepted. She lifted the veil from Harleen's face and kissed her on the lips.

Harleen held Elsa as she kissed her, moaning softly.

Elsa slid her tongue into Harleen's mouth, playing inside it gently.

Harleen moved Elsa onto the bed and began to make out with her, their kissing becoming more and more passionate.

Elsa slid her hand up Harleen's legs and under her skirt, exploring her nether regions with gentle touches

Harleen moaned as Elsa began to finger her clit, Elsa's fingers making wet slushy noises as they penetrated her.

"Good girl," Elsa cooed, as Harleen cried out in joy.

Elsa felt Harleen's jucies cover her fingers.

"Thank you, Harleen," Elsa thanked her lover.

Harleen smiled and left the room, her face blushing a rosy pink.

xXx

After making love to a few more women, Elsa walked up to Rapunzel with a grin on her face.

"Did you enjoy your girls?" Rapunzel asked.

"Very much so," Elsa stated, "but now I want to enjoy you."

Rapunzel winked. "Good thing I saved my dress then."

The two met half an hour later in Elsa's room. Rapunzel was in her wedding dress and veil, a bouquet in her arms.

"Shall I say something?" Rapunzel wondered, "or shall we get straight to the kissing."

"Let's do the latter now shall we?" Elsa smirked. She put her hands on her cousin's cheeks and kissed her deeply.

Rapunzel tossed her bouquet to one side and began to make out with Elsa.

The two cousins got each other out of their dresses, now both bare naked.

Elsa softly bit Rapunzel's neck, having her moan softly.

Rapunzel got the upper hand and began to finger Elsa's clit, making the queen moan as well.

The two cousins fingered each other for a while, before cuddling together and letting the friction that their vagina's would create finish the job.

Elsa and Rapunzel both cried out in joy as their juices flowed from their bodies.

"I'm not gonna lie- you are way better than eugene at sex, but don't tell him I said that," Rapunzel panted.

Elsa smiled. "It's getting late, you should send the guests home and get some sleep."

"Awww, but I wanted to have more fun!" Rapunzel pouted.

"Don't worry, we can have more fun in the morning," Elsa assured her.

"Okay," Rapunzel agreed, "goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight, Punzie," Elsa replied as Rapunzel left the room. She quickly created an ice nightgown for herself and lay back on the bed. All that lovemaking had been exhausting for Elsa and all she wanted to do now was relax and get some sleep.

xXx

"Sounds like you and Elsa had fun," Eugene commented as he and Rapunzel lay in bed.

"She deserves it," Rapunzel stated.

"I bet," Eugene yawned, "plus you got some more mileage out of that dress of yours."

"You love my wedding dress more than me," Rapunzel joked.

Suddenly the two of them heard a soft creaking noise from outside their room.

"What was that?!" Rapunzel wondered.

"Maybe it's Maximus, out for a midnight snack."

Rapunzel shot her husband a look that said "seriously!".

The creaking became louder and louder, as whatever was making it neared the bedroom.

"Okay, you stay here, I'll get my sword," Eugene informed his wife.

Rapunzel nodded as Eugene got out of the bed and took his sword which hung on a nearby wall.

Eugene stood by the door of the bedroom, his sword in hand.

The door burst open, knocking Eugene to the floor

Rapunzel looked on in horror as a creature with blue skin and long icy hair crawled into the room.

The creature snarled as it saw Eugene on the ground.

Rapunzel grew a stern look on her face.

"Back off him, you monster!" Rapunzel growled as she rushed towards Eugene.

The creature threw its arm at Rapunzel, knocking her into a nearby wall.

"Rapunzel!" Flynn cried as the beast began to pummel him into the floor.

At that moment, two guards entered the room and shot the creature with their rifles.

The beast cried out in pain, jumping off Eugene and tackling the guards, making a hasty escape.

The guards were about to give chase when Eugene called out to them.

"Quick, get a doctor or a physician! Princess Rapunzel is hurt!" He informed them.

The guards left the room with haste as Eugene went to check on his wife.

He placed his hand on his wife's wrist. No pulse.

He felt her neck, broken in two.

"Oh god," he sobbed, his heart filled with sadness. He cradled his deceased wife in his arms.

xXx

Elsa awoke the next morning on the floor of her bedroom, completely naked.

She quickly made a dress for herself as she sensed a presence enter her room.

"Elsa?" Eugene called to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, just a bit tired," Elsa replied. "Where's Rapunzel?"

Eugene looked away, a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"I wish I wasn't the one to tell you this," Eugene explained, "but something came into our room last night. I tried to fight it off, but Rapunzel tried to help and she..."

The silence told Elsa everything she needed to know.

"I'm sorry, Eugene, I'm so sorry."


	6. Pain and loss all over again

Chapter 6- Pain and loss all over again

It had been a few days since her cousin's death, and Elsa had never felt so broken inside. First her mother and father, then almost her sister and now she had lost her cousin.

She sat on her bed, deep in thought. How had that creature got to Corona? Why did it kill her cousin? And more importantly, was the creature still in Corona?

At that moment, Elsa heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," Elsa called.

The door opened to reveal Anna, her sister, dressed in her mourning gown.

"Hey," she said, "how are you holding up?"

"Not well," Elsa replied. "I can't believe she's gone."

"It's a shock for both of us," Anna stated, sitting beside Elsa on the bed, "but we got through

Mama and Papa, so I'm sure we'll cope through this."

Elsa sighed. "I can't believe I was so foolish, letting my guard down. All I cared about was having a good time."

"It's my fault too, remember," Anna added. "I'm the one who wrote you the note that said go nuts after all."

"You are right," Elsa said, "but it's mostly my fault."

"I've postponed our wedding for a few days, if that's okay," Anna informed Elsa.

"Thank you, Anna," Elsa responded, smiling for the first time in days.

"Hey, it's okay," Anna chirped. "You sure you're ready for this?"

Elsa looked down. Deep inside her heart she was completely unready for what was going to happen. Burying a friend, especially a close friend like Rapunzel, was one of the hardest things she would ever do.

"Yes I'm ready," Elsa acknowledged. "Did you find a good spot where we can bury her?"

"Oh yeah, it's a calm peaceful stretch of land, just near the coast. Punzie would've loved it."

"Good, so when will the burial begin?"

"Half an hour," Anna said, "but if you're still not ready, I can buy you some time."

"No, I'll be ready," Elsa stated, getting off the bed. "Did you bring my clothes?"

"Sure," Anna replied, handing Elsa a small suitcase. Elsa opened the case, looking at the gown that was within.

"It was a pain in the butt to get ahold of, but I think I got it all."

Elsa pulled out the dress, holding it firmly against her body. "Time to become a queen once again."

xXx

The time soon came for the funeral. Elsa and Anna walked to the place where the funeral would take place. The two sisters looked at Rapunzel's coffin, staring somberly at her deceased body under the glass lid.

Elsa wore the dress she had worn for her coronation, with the same gloves and cape and crown on her head.

After the rest of the guests arrived, the nearby priest gave Elsa the nod that the service was to begin.

Elsa stood by Rapunzel's coffin, placing her hand on the lid.

The young queen cleared her throat and began her eulogy. "Gathered friends, we are here today to remember Rapunzel Corona, a friend, a cousin, a wife and a daughter. I had not known Rapunzel for very long, but from what I have heard, she was truly a remarkable woman, who lived a long and happy life, despite having spent the early portion of it in suffering and misery at the hands of a mother she thought loved her. But when she realised that, she fled from that misery and into the loving arms of eugene and her true parents, who will miss her dearly."

Anna then came forward, delivering her own eulogy. "Rapunzel was more than just a friend to me. She was one of the best friends I had ever known. Whenever she came to visit us, or whenever I came to visit her, she always found some way to make me and Elsa smile, be it her jokes or her fun personality, she will be sorely missed in both our lives."

After the rest of the eulogies were given, Rapunzel's coffin was lowered into the ground. Elsa created a rose made of ice and let it float onto the coffin.

"Punzie would have been proud of you, Elsa," Anna congratulated Elsa on her speech.

"Thank you, Anna," Elsa replied. "You weren't so bad yourself."

"So what now?" Anna wondered.

"We're going back to Arendelle," Elsa told Anna. "We're going to find the monster that killed our friend."

xXx

"This is a serious threat to our kingdom, gentlemen," Elsa told her advisors. She had been back in Arendelle for two days and she was wasting no time in making arrangements for Anna and herself to go and hunt down the monster.

"With all due respect, my queen," one of the advisors stated. "This beast has not caused much major damage, just a few broken farmhouses and stolen fruit."

"It killed my cousin and injured one of my closest friends," Elsa sternly informed the advisor.

"That counts as major damage to me."

"But my queen-"

"Need I remind you, minister, that this creature is very dangerous and could possibly go on a rampage through the country, killing all in it's path, something which I'm sure you would not want."

The advisor looked down. "Very well your majesty, we will begin making the necessary arrangements."

"Thank you for your time, gentlemen," Elsa said as she got up and left the room. "I leave Arendelle in the care of the royal ice master until I return, if that is acceptable with you?."

All of the advisors nodded in agreement.

Elsa walked outside to find Anna with their horses ready.

"Are you sure we should be the one's to kill this thing Elsa?" Anna inquired. "We have an army at our disposal, soldiers, knights, why not send them to do it?"

"A wise man once said, Anna, that if anyone can do anything for you, what's to stop you from doing it yourself."

"That's a fair point," Anna agreed, "but we're not knights, or soldiers?"

"You were taught how to use a sword when you were younger?"

"Yeah," Anna admitted, "but I was only thirteen years old!"

Elsa motioned her hand over Anna, gently smiling. "I was going to give you this as a wedding present, but there's no harm doing it now."

Suddenly, Elsa's magic began to flow around Anna, forming shapes on her body. Elsa's ice took on the form of armour for Anna, covering her entire body and giving her an icy blue cape.

"Woah!" Anna exclaimed looking at her attire.

Elsa created a long sword in her hands from her ice and gave it to Anna. "That sword is made of my strongest ice, it will never shatter or get blunt."

"Impressive!" Anna commented. "So if our monster friend tries to get us…"

"We'll be ready," Elsa finished off her sister's sentence. She created an ice armour and sword for herself and mounted Freya.

Anna got on her own horse, looking ready to go.

"Where're we going?" Anna asked.

"Oaken's hut, we'll use Kristoff's stable as an encampment," Elsa explained.

"But it will stink in there!" Anna complained.

"Better stinky than you freezing to death in a thin tent," Elsa stated.

Anna sighed, "Alright, let's go."

The two girls tugged on the reins of their horses and raced off to the mountains, eager to begin their hunt for their new enemy.


	7. Hunt for the beast

Chapter 7- Hunt for the beast

Anna awoke the next morning, having not had the best nights sleep.

" _God, how does Kristoff manage to sleep on this shit?!_ " Anna thought as she sat on her bed of hay.

She and Elsa had been at the stable by Oaken's hut for two days now, and they had not had much luck hunting the beast.

Anna yawned and grabbed a carrot from a sack nearby and chomped on it. Carrots were her breakfast now.

The door to the stable opened and Elsa entered, her eyes weary from the night's hunt.

"Morning, Elsa," Anna greeted her sister. "Wow, you look like shit."

Elsa smirked at her sister's comment. "Thank you for that compliment, dear Anna. remind me to spank you later."

Anna giggled as Elsa lay on her patch of hay. "So how was your night's hunting?"

"Not very productive," Elsa groaned. "We're never gonna find that monster at this rate."

Anna picked out a carrot from her sack and held it out to Elsa. "Carrot?"

Elsa took the carrot and gnawed on it, crunching the orange vegetable in her teeth. "I think we are missing something about this monster, like something big."

"Well how about where it might live?" Anna suggested. "All the other times it appeared it was dark, so it may hide somewhere during the day."

"So we'd be looking for some dark cave or abandoned shack?" Elsa assumed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't really narrow it down. There are hundreds of places like that around here," Anna stated.

Elsa thought for a moment. "What about the north mountain caves?"

"The what?" Anna asked, confused.

"You know, those big caves under my ice palace," Elsa explained. "The Snowgies used to live in there, remember?"

"Yeah, but didn't you take them out and move them to a new little ice palace, when you realised they all weren't gonna fit?"

"Yes, but I left the caves untouched after that. What if this thing was living in there and we had no idea?"

Anna walked over and took her sword from its rack on the wall. "Then we might as well take a look and see for ourselves."

xXx

The two sisters flew to the north mountain on the back of Elsa's ice griffin. From the air, they would be able to spot the caves easily.

"You remember where the caves are?!" Anna asked her sister as their steed circled the mountain

"I used to!" Elsa called back.

"What do you mean?!"

"There was an avalanche some time ago!," Elsa explained. "The entrance might have been blocked off!"

"Then we'll have to land!" Anna realised.

Elsa tugged on the reins of the griffin, taking it in for a landing on a nearby cliff edge.

The two lovers dismounted their steed and began to examine the rock wall in front of them

"I think I've found something," Elsa stated after a short while.

Anna headed over to where her sister was, intrigued to find out what Elsa had found.

"See that edge there?," Elsa said, pointing to the edge of a large rock.

"Yeah, what about it?" Anna replied.

"Look at the edge, you see where it doesn't match up with the rest of the rock?"

Anna squinted as she found what Elsa was referring to. The rock the were staring appeared to

be out of alignment with the rest of the rock face.

"This must have been where the cave entrance was," Elsa assumed, "but somehow, or someone blocked the entrance with this rock."

"Can you break it open?" Anna wondered.

"I'll try my best," Elsa stated. "Stand back, Anna."

Anna did as she was told and took a few steps back.

Elsa focused her magic into her hands and fired a large icy blast at the rock wall, shattering it into pieces. The wall now revealed the entrance to a large cavern with walls covered in ice.

"That is one big cave," Anna commented as she and Elsa entered the cavern.

Elsa created a small icy spark in her hand to illuminate their surroundings and the two sisters began to explore the cave.

"Ewwww," Anna exclaimed, "it stinks in here!"

"I can't smell anything," Elsa replied.

"Good for you, because this stink is worse that Sven's shit!" Anna said.

"What does it smell like?" Elsa wondered.

"You know when sheep have their lambs, and the goop that the lamb was in comes out as well?" Anna tried to explain.

"That is quite a bad smell," Elsa responded.

"What do you think is causing it?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked on ahead, "I think we just found out."

The two sisters entered a large chamber of the cavern, with three large blue pods attached to the walls.

Anna placed her hand on one of the pods, the pod pulsating like a heart beating.

"What the fuck are these things?!" Anna said, shocked.

"I don't know," Elsa replied, "but they seem like cocoons of some sort."

"Cocoons, you mean there are things growing in there?"

"Yes," Elsa put her hand on the center of one of the pods. "I can sense something in here, growing, evolving."

"Were theses things always under your ice palace?" Anna wondered.

"No, they don't seem to be have been here a long time," Elsa informed her.

Suddenly, one of the pods burst open, a deep green fluid oozing out of it.

"What the?!" Anna exclaimed.

At that moment, a creature emerged from the pod. It looked like a human girl, about twelve or thirteen years of age. It had blue skin, icy grey hair and red eyes.

"What the hell? Is that the?"

"Looks like that monster did live here," Elsa said.

"And it had kids somehow," Anna added.

"Mama," The little creature said in a child like voice as it looked at Elsa.

"Mama?" Anna inquired.

"It thinks I'm its mother," Elsa stated.

The little creature walked over to Elsa, "Mama."

"Umm Elsa," Anna cautioned, "we might wanna leave now."

"Mama!" the creature growled leaping onto Elsa.

"Ahhh!" Elsa cried, feeling the creature grip onto her face and begin to bite into her skin.

Anna grabbed the creature and threw it off of Elsa.

"You okay?" Anna comforted Elsa.

"I'll manage," Elsa replied, her face covered in scratches and bite marks.

The creature lifted itself off the ground, screaming in pain. It's body began to slowly get bigger, and taller until it finally resembled the creature which Anna had seen before Elsa went to Corona.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Anna asked.

"Kill that thing," Elsa replied. "We can't let it get out of here, and cause havoc."

"Got it," Anna said, drawing her sword.

The creature lunged at both of them, screaming like a harpy.

Elsa fired a blast at the creature's feet, freezing it's legs together and sending it tumbling to the floor.

Anna drilled her sword into the creature's back, its blood oozing out.

The creature screamed in pain, the life fading from it's eyes. Soon the beast was dead.

"That felt wrong," Anna admitted. She had never taken a life before now.

"It would have killed us, Anna," Elsa comforted her sister. "It was either it or us."

"I know," Anna sighed.

Suddenly, the other two pods in the chamber burst open, revealing two fully grown monsters within them.

"Here we go, again!" Anna stated.

Elsa summoned her ice sword and stood ready.

The two creatures leapt at Anna and Elsa, screeching loudly.

Elsa took her blade and slashed it across one of the creature's chests, causing a large deep wound to appear on its abdomen.

The creature shrieked rushed at Elsa, only to be impaled by Elsa's ice blade.

Elsa pulled out her sword and the creature fell to the ground, dead.

The creature that attacked Anna grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall.

Anna felt her sword fall from her hand.

"Where is my mother!" the creature snarled in Anna's ear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Anna croaked, feeling her windpipe being crushed by the monster's grasp.

"Where is she?!" the monster demanded, her feminine voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

At that moment, an icy blade pierced the creature's chest, blood dripping from the opening.

Life faded from the creature and it slumped to the ground.

Anna fell to the floor as well, gasping for air.

"You alright?" Elsa helped her sister to her feet.

"I'll be okay," Anna panted. "Are they all dead?"

"There were only three cocoons," Elsa stated, "and we killed all three."

"Great, now can we go home, my legs are aching," Anna groaned.

Elsa giggled. "Yes, my love we can go home, but not back to Arendelle."

"Why?!" Anna whined.

"There is their mother to deal with."

"Fine," Anna sighed, "but I'm gonna need a lot of Oaken's ointment on my skin."

"I'll make sure we have a good supply," Elsa said, guiding her lover out of the cave.

xXx

"Oooooooh," Anna moaned in pleasure, "that's just right."

Elsa smiled as she rubbed the cream on Anna's naked back, her fingers tenderly stroking Anna's skin.

"You are a goddess, Elsa," Anna euphorically said, "a fucking goddess."

"Hush you," Elsa cooed, "you need your rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Look, the mama might leave everyone alone, maybe start a new nest somewhere were people won't get hurt," Anna suggested.

"And what if she doesn't. Besides the mother will come to us," Elsa explained.

"So all we do is wait?"

"All we do is wait," Elsa confirmed.

Anna rolled over and kissed Elsa. "Then let's make the wait worthwhile."

Elsa smiled and began to make out with Anna.


	8. Duel

Chapter 8- Duel

Ingrid Andersen was heading home on her horse and cart. It had been a good day at market for her, having sold most of the produce that her husband had harvested from their farm.

She wondered what her beloved husband had got for dinner that evening. A rabbit? Deer? Ingrid knew she would find out soon enough.

When she reached her home however, Ingrid saw a very unsettling sight.

The small cabin where she and her husband lived had been torn to shreds. The windows were broken, various bits of wood had been torn off the walls.

"Kev!" Ingrid cried out her husband's name, rushing towards the cabin. As she looked inside, she saw her husband's body, lying on the ground, dead.

"Oh gods," the woman sobbed.

Her husband's chest had been ripped open, from what looked to be someone's bare hands. His arms were broken. Deep wounds covered his face and his ear had been sliced off.

"What in the name of Queen Elsa could have done this to you?" Ingrid wondered.

"The same thing that will happen to you," a sinister voice hissed.

Ingrid turned around and screamed as she felt a large creature with blue skin leap onto her. The beast wrapped its arms around her body, looking deep into her soul with its red, demonic eyes.

"What are you?!" Ingrid screamed, trying to break free.

"You will learn to call me master," the beast snarled.

Ingrid felt helpless as the beast bit into her neck hard, shrieking in agony. Soon,however her shrieking stopped. Ingrid could feel something within her body, something coursing through her veins.

The beast released it's grip of her and let Ingrid get to her feet. Her skin turned the same colour as the beasts and her eyes did the same.

"Master," Ingrid growled, a new sense of devotion in her eyes.

"You are like me now, Ingrid," the beast explained, "you are my mate."

"Yes, mate," Ingrid accepted.

The beast moved up to Ingrid, not as beastly as the last, more in a gentle manner. "You are going to serve me."

"Yes, master," Ingrid replied.

The beast licked her lips and kissed Ingrid passionately. "I have freed you from the scourge of humanity- weak, flesh, emotion."

"Yes, I know, I feel as if I can rule this world with my bare hands," Ingrid stated.

The creature smirked. "There is one thing I must do to complete your transformation."

"And what might that be, my master," Ingrid wondered.

The creature licked her lips and grabbed Ingrid by her arms, kissing her deeply, open mouthed so she could fill Ingrid with her magic.

Ingrid moaned as magic began to flow from her master's mouth and into her body. A pair of wings sprouted from her back and her hair turned an icy white.

The creature pulled back from her prey and smirked. "Good, you are now just like me."

Ingrid now completely resembled her master, in every single detail.

"Now, stay here," the beast instructed. "There are some enemies of mine that will arrive here soon, I will need you to take care of them for me."

"As you command, my master," Ingrid replied.

The creature smiled and flew off into the sky, the bait for her trap now laid.

xXx

Anna surveyed the nearby landscape through her binoculars, looking for any sign of her quarry. She and Elsa had heard rumours that the monster they were hunting had been spotted in that region. Elsa was weary from their fight in the ice cave a few days earlier, so Anna decided to go on alone.

So far however, her endeavour had not been successful.

"Look's like the rumors were wrong," Anna said to herself, packing her binoculars into her bag.

As she began to walk back the stable, Anna heard a loud shriek.

"What was that?!" she wondered.

Anna walked towards a nearby forest, where she thought the shriek came from.

As Anna walked in the forest, she came across a nearby cabin. The cabin's windows were broken and various pieces of wood had fallen off.

"Looks like someone didn't take good care of their house," Anna assumed.

Anna entered the cabin, the door apparently unlocked.

"Ewwww!" Anna exclaimed, holding her nose, "what the hell is that smell?!"

Anna looked on the ground, seeing a decomposing and half eaten corpse on the floor nearby.

"Looks like a wolf's been here, or a cannibal," Anna stated.

Anna then felt something on her back, like someone was breathing right behind her.

The young princess turned around and saw nothing there.

"Great, now I'm hallucinating," Anna said, sarcastically.

Anna then heard a low hissing sound above her, as if something was inside the roof of the cabin.

Suddenly, something burst from in the ceiling above Anna and a blue claw grabbed her neck.

"Ack!" Anna choked as the creature grabbed her by the neck.

Anna took out her sword and sliced the creature's hand off, freeing herself from it's grip.

The beast screamed as Anna fell to the ground.

Anna looked up and saw that the creature was the one she had been hunting for, the monster that killed her cousin.

"So this is where you've been hiding, monster," Anna growled.

The beast snarled, swiping its only remaining hand at Anna.

"Well it ends here and now for you!" Anna declared, rushing at the creature.

The beast growled, spinning around on the spot and smacking Anna in the chest with a roundhouse kick, launching her out of the cabin.

Anna coughed up some blood and stumbled to her feet, her sword gripped in her hand.

The beast leapt out of the cabin in front of her, spreading its large bat-like wings.

"You're strong, monster, I'll give you that," Anna admitted.

The beast jumped forward at Anna, screeching like a harpy.

Anna slashed her blade at the monster, slicing off it's wings in one fell swoop.

The creature cried in agony at the loss of its wings, it's red-eyes glowing in rage.

"You won't pull that flying trick on me this time, bitch," Anna spat.

The beast glared at Anna, running away in retreat into some nearby woods.

Anna rushed after the creature in hot pursuit, determined not to let it escape.

Eventually the woods came to a stop at a large cliff face, Anna looking down to see an icy river flowing beneath her.

"Now where are you, monster?" Anna wondered.

At that moment, her prey lunged at Anna, pressing her onto the ground with its one remaining hand.

Anna struggled in the monster's grip, her throat feeling tight from the pressure.

Anna reached her sword, which had fallen on the ground next to her and stabbed in into the creature's stomach.

The beast screamed in pain and agony, life fading from it's eyes.

"That was for Rapunzel," Anna told the beast as it fell on the ground next to her, dead.

Anna felt relieved. Her nightmare was over.

Anna kicked the monster's corpse off the cliff watching it fall to the river below. She sheathed her sword and began to walk back to Elsa, her lover, her sister.

xXx

Elsa awoke on her bed of hay, weary and tired. Noticing she had woken up naked, once again, Elsa quickly covered herself in an ice gown and sat up.

"I need to stop waking up like this," Elsa acknowledged to herself.

At that moment, Elsa heard a knock on the stable door.

"Come in!" Elsa replied, knowing who it was.

Anna entered the stable, looking much more weary and broken than the last time Elsa had seen her. She was bleeding from her mouth and her armour had been scratched and scraped in parts. Her eyes had dark circles underneath them and her sword was covered in blood.

"Anna? What happened to you?" Elsa wondered. "You look like you've been fighting a wolf."

"I killed it Elsa," Anna simply said. "I found that monster that killed our cousin."

"Are you sure it was the mother?" Elsa inquired.

"Positive, there was no doubt, it was smart and was waiting for me in a cabin in the woods," Anna replied.

"Is it dead?" Elsa asked.

"It's currently lying at the bottom of a cliff, so it's definitely dead, and I already cut its wings off."

Elsa ran over to Anna and hugged her tight. "Oh you brave, stupid, girl, you could have been killed."

"But I'm not, I avenged Rapunzel and came back to you," Anna stated.

Elsa looked up and smiled, kissing her sister on the lips. "I'm so happy that you are alive."

Anna removed her armour and lay down on the hay, Elsa lying next to her, cuddling tightly.

"I guess we're going back to Arendelle," Anna assumed.

"Tomorrow," Elsa confirmed, tracing lines along Anna's muscles. "right now, I just wanna stay here and give my brave knight the reward she deserves."

Anna giggled, "Elsa, please don't make me laugh, my body aches enough as it is."

Elsa lay her head on Anna's chest and cooed softly. "It's all over now, our nightmares, our hard times, they are all behind us now."

Anna stroked her sister's hair and smiled. "Yes they are Elsa, yes they are."

 **Author's note:** Ingrid is based on an Oc by Olofahere on tumblr, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, because I know this seems like the ending, it actually isn't. Until next time.


	9. Almost victory

Chapter 9- Almost victory

Kristoff sat in his council meeting, being bored to death. Elsa and Anna had left him in charge of the kingdom while they were out hunting their monster, a job he wished to have done himself considering his injuries at it's hand.

But now he sat in front of a bunch of advisors, who were boring him.

"And so, sire, if we make this arrangement with Estonia, our trade will raise up three percent,"

One of the ministers said. "Um sir?"

"Oh yeah, do that thing," Kristoff stated, not really caring what was being said.

"Sire, have you been listening to a word we have been saying?"

"Not really," Kristoff replied, "but then again, Elsa doesn't really listen either."

"At least she bothers to speak up every now and again," another one of the ministers grumbled. "All that talk of her and her sister makes my blood boil."

Kristoff stood up from his chair. "What did you say?"

"I said, she and her sister make my blood boil, stupid lovebirds. Should be more concerned with this country than her own love life, disgusting bitch," the minister told Kristoff.

Kristoff grew a stern look on his face.

He stormed towards the minister and grabbed him by the shirt, holding him above the floor.

"Listen pal, I've had to put up with you pissing on Elsa and Anna for two days now, and to be honest, it's really sickening that Elsa would put such a man like you on her council!"

"She does not know, besides she's not even here."

"Exactly, you're too scared that she'll freeze your ass off if you say something, well you better be shitting yourself now, mister. I'm here and right now I'm gonna break you in two!"

Kristoff was about to punch the man in the face when Olaf suddenly came running into the room.

"Kristoff! Kristoff!" the snowman cried.

"What is it, Olaf?" Kristoff asked, dropping the man he was holding.

"It's Elsa and Anna, they're back!" the snowman informed him.

"Hah, your precious snow queen is back already," the minster smirked. "I guess you won't be able to enact your wrath upon me."

Kristoff arched his hand back and slammed it into the man's face, blood staining on his fist.

The man reeled back in pain. "Ahhhh! My face!"

"Never mess with a man who's as strong as a bull, you son of a bitch," Kristoff remarked, leaving the room with Olaf.

xXx

The two of them headed out into the town square seeing a large crowd had gathered.

"Where are they?" Kristoff asked.

"Ummm…" Olaf looked embarrassed, "they aren't actually here yet."

"I thought you said they were here," Kristoff stated.

"Well I heard they were going to be here, not that they would actually be here," Olaf replied.

"Great," Kristoff remarked.

At that moment, a young girl with fiery red hair walked up to the two of them. "Alright, what's the hullabaloo about?"

"Apparently, Elsa and Anna are back from their adventure, Merida" Kristoff told her.

"So they're finally gonna have their big royal wedding?" Merida wondered.

"Possibly," Kristoff replied, "we'll just have to wait and see."

Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew in their general area. Kristoff and Merida looked up to see

Elsa's ice griffin flying above their heads.

"Speak of the devil," Merida said.

The griffin landed in the center of the town square, Elsa and Anna on it's back, both wearing beautiful ice dresses. Elsa's was similar to her original ice dress, only with a longer cape and an icy tiara in her hair. Anna's was similar to Elsa's original ice dress as well, but with a collar and puffy shoulders, as well as a pair of icy gloves.

Elsa got off of the griffin first, helping Anna off as well.

"Elsa!" Olaf cried, rushing to hug his creator, "we missed you!"

Elsa hugged Olaf back and smiled. "We missed you too, Olaf, did Kristoff do fine when we were gone?"

"Yeah, he just punched a guy and broke his nose," Olaf explained.

Elsa gave Kristoff a look that said "seriously?".

"Well, he was trash talking you girls," Kristoff excused.

"It's fine, Kristoff, Elsa told him, "but next time you see someone trash talking my sister and I, leave them to me, I doubt they would enjoy having their delicate parts frozen and torn off."

Kristoff laughed, "Okay, Elsa."

Merida walked over to Elsa and Anna. "What's with the dresses, didn't you lassies head out with armour and stuff?"

"Oh these?" Anna twirled in her ice dress. "Call them celebration dresses."

"We just wanted a change," Elsa explained.

"So is the wedding back on?" Kristoff asked.

"Hell yeah!" Anna shouted.

"Of course it is, two days from now," Elsa added, "and everyone in Arendelle is invited!"

The crowd that gathered around them began to cheer.

Elsa smiled as she and Anna held hands. "Come on, Anna, let's go to the castle, and get some chocolate."

"Amen to that, your majesty," Anna replied, she and Elsa walking gracefully towards the castle.

"They are like true lovebirds," Merida cooed.

"They sure are," Kristoff stated.

xXx

After spending the rest of the day devouring a mountain of chocolate cake together and spending some time with their citizens, Anna and Elsa retreated to their bedchamber.

"Man, that was a lot of cake," Anna groaned, rubbing her stomach, "but it was worth it."

"It certainly was. I'm looking forward to sleeping on a bed again," Elsa stated.

Anna smirked. "There are more things to do in a bed than sleeping, Elsa."

Elsa slightly blushed. "Well I guess there are but..."

Anna kissed Elsa on the lips, grinning happily.

Elsa gave Anna a seductive look. "I'm getting my revenge on you for that."

Anna smiled. "Oh Elsa, I think you already did."

Anna and Elsa's lips met in a passionate kiss, soft moaning emanating from their mouths.

Anna let her gloved hands reach Elsa's rear, squishing her sister's butt-cheeks in her hands.

"Ah!" Elsa let out a soft cry, blushing like a tomato.

"Wanna get on the bed," Anna cooed.

"You bet I do," Elsa replied.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, pulling her sister onto the bed.

Elsa began to kiss Anna's sweet tender lips, sliding her tongue into her lover's mouth.

Anna let Elsa into her mouth, wrapping her arms tight around Elsa, moaning heavenly.

"Fuck me," Anna told Elsa with passion in her voice. "Get us both naked and fuck me like you mean it."

Elsa playfully winked. "Your wish is my command."

The ice dresses that covered Elsa and Anna's bodies began to disintegrate, revealing their bare naked forms and wet folds. Elsa held her hand over her own wet vagina, her magic creating an icy shape from it, becoming the form of a penis.

Elsa shoved the icy member into Anna's vagina, Anna moaning loudly.

Anna bit her lip and moaned as Elsa began to ride her with the ice dildo.

Anna reached out her hands to hold Elsa close to her, feeling her orgasm close.

Elsa thrust Anna hard one final time, and the princess echoed in joy as she came.

Elsa quickly dissolved the ice strap-on and cuddled her sister close. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa, my dear sister," Anna replied, "and in two days, you shall be my wife."

"And you will be mine," Elsa cooed, kissing Anna gently.

xXx

Anna found herself in a strange dark place, alone. Wherever she was, she knew it was not Arendelle.

"Where am I?" Anna wondered, walking through the void.

"It is not over," a ghostly voice echoed.

"What?" Anna asked.

"You have failed, Anna," the voice said.

"No, what do you mean? Where's Elsa?" Anna demanded.

"She will suffer, just as Arendelle will," the voice told her

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in Anna's eyes. She saw images of her sister, suffering in pain. She saw the beast that she had killed rampage through Arendelle. She saw someone standing in front of Elsa, holding a sword to her, and then, darkness.

Anna suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs, lurching upwards in her bed. She looked around to see that she was safe.

"Just a dream," Anna sighed.

Anna then looked to her left to see the other side of the bed empty. Elsa was no longer sleeping next to her.

"Must have gone to the bathroom," Anna assumed, laying back in her bed.

What Anna did not know was that she was being watched, far away, from someone resting on the rooftop outside her window.

The creature watching licked its lips and grinned its sharp teeth.

"Soon, Princess Anna, you shall be a dead girl," the creature cackled, before it flew off into the night.

Anna may have thought her battle was over, but the war had just begun.


	10. Till death do us part

Chapter 10- Till death do us part

Anna looked out of her window, seeing the many people arrive at the castle. Today was her's and Elsa's wedding day, and Anna did not feel as happy as she should have been.

After her strange dream a few nights prior, Anna had been feeling uneasy, wondering what it meant and hoping nothing bad would come of it.

Anna did have some comfort in the fact that her friend Merida was helping her get ready.

"Ye look a bit sad, Anna," Merida commented, as Anna gazed out of the window.

"I'm not, just a bit out of it that's all," Anna answered her. "Did you get my dress ready?"

"It's right here!" Merida replied, getting Anna's dress out. "It looks beautiful, Elsa is going to melt when she sees you in this."

Anna smirked. "Oh she better."

Anna then slipped into the dress. It was a wide white dress with a frilly collar around her shoulders. It had long white gloves that covered her arms and there was a blue belt around her waist. On her head was a cap similar to the one in her travelling outfit with a long pure white veil trailing from it and a smaller transparent veil covering her face.

"Ye look like an angel Anna," Merida stated.

Anna smiled, stroking her hair braids as they flowed from under her cap. "I feel like one too."

Merida slipped into her bridesmaid dress. It was a slender, long pink dress with a short veil on her hair with short gloves.

"Told you your dress would be cute," Anna commented.

Merida smiled. "You think Punzie would be just as cute?"

"Punzie made every outfit she wore look cute," Anna replied.

"She would have been so happy to be here," Merida remembered. "I can't believe she's gone."

"She may be gone, Meri, but she still lives on in our hearts," Anna told Merida, kissing her on the cheek. "Now come on, maybe there's some chocolate we can sneak in before the ceremony."

Merida grinned. "You really do look after your friends, don't you lassie."

"Only the ones that I care about a lot, which is all of them," Anna chirped.

xXx

Elsa stood in her dressing room, admiring her dress. It was a wide white gown with puffy shoulders and long sleeves that ended in fingerless gloves. Her hair was in its braid and on her head was a crown, along with a veil.

"You look stunning," Kristoff commented.

"It's the best I can do, besides it's for Anna after all," Elsa replied.

Kristoff smiled. "You are doing the right thing by marrying her, Elsa, don't ever forget that."

Elsa looked at her friend. "Thanks Kristoff, can you go see Anna for me right now and tell her that I love her."

"Of course, your majesty," Kristoff remarked.

"I thought we had this conversation about you calling me majesty," Elsa smirked.

"We did, but I must have forgot," Kristoff joked as he left the room.

A soft giggle left Elsa's mouth, something that had not happened in a while.

xXx

Kristoff made his way to Anna's chamber, hearing various eating noises from behind the door.

"Feisty-pants? You in there?" He asked.

"I'm here big guy!" Anna replied, her voice sounding like her mouth was filled with something.

Kristoff opened the door to the sight of Anna and Merida stuffing their faces with chocolate.

"You couldn't save it for later, could you?" Kristoff joked.

"It's good chocolate," Anna commented. "Avalonian milk, you want some?"

"No thanks," Kristoff politely refused. "I just came to tell you that Elsa loves you very much."

Anna blushed. "Tell her I love her too."

"You'll be able to tell her yourself, ceremony starts in twenty minutes," Kristoff explained.

Anna walked over to Kristoff. "Then I should get ready then."

xXx

Elsa stood at the altar of the chapel, her arms by her waist and clasped together. She smiled as she looked at all of the guests that had arrived to attend the wedding. She felt a slight burning sensation in the back of her head, like some sort of headache. Elsa placed a cold finger on her temple and the burning was gone.

Soon the organ piped into life, Elsa standing firm and proud. Anna walked down the aisle towards her, holding a bouquet in her arms. She was being escorted by Kristoff, and Merida was holding her train.

Elsa shed a tear at how beautiful her sister was. She looked like an angel to her.

Anna gave her bouquet to Merida and took her place next to Elsa, taking her sister's hands in her own.

"You look beautiful, Anna," Elsa told her sister.

"So do you, Elsa," Anna replied with a warm smiled on her veiled face.

The minister moved up to them and cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of god, to witness the union of our fair queen, Elsa Idina Fryst of Arendelle, and her sister, Princess Anna Kristen Fryst of Arendelle, in the bonds of marriage and true love. Marriage is a state conceived by god so that people who have a devotion and love for one another can fulfill that devotion with all their hearts and souls."

The bishop turned to face Elsa, "Queen Elsa, do you take Princess Anna of Arendelle to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do" Elsa replied, creating an icy ring and sliding it onto Anna's gloved finger.

The bishop turned to face Anna. "And do you Princess Anna, take Queen Elsa of Arendelle to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"You bet I do" Anna chirped, sliding a gold ring onto Elsa's finger.

"Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife," the bishop proclaimed, "Queen Elsa, you may now kiss the bride."

A few tears streamed down Elsa's face, but the queen steeled herself. She moved up to Anna and lifted the veil from her face, revealing the blushing and smiling face of her new wife. Elsa cupped Anna's cheeks and pulled her into a passionate and loving kiss.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, holding her in the kiss. She felt Elsa's tongue press against her own, wanting to deepen their newlywed kiss. Anna agreed and let their mouths open, making their kiss deep and loving.

Elsa pulled back and smiled at her wife. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa," Anna told her, feeling the happiest she had ever been in her life.

The two sisters linked arms and walked back down the aisle together, the crowd in the church applauding them as they left.

xXx

The wedding reception was held in the ballroom a few hours later. Elsa and Anna had removed their veils and were dancing together in the ballroom. Elsa had kept her crown however, symbolizing her royal stance.

"I've never been so happy in my whole life," Anna told Elsa, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Neither have I, Snowflake, but you are my whole life," Elsa replied, holding Anna.

Anna smiled and kissed Elsa. "Do you wanna have some wedding cake?"

Elsa winked. "You bet I do."

The two sisters moved over to the large white chocolate wedding cake that had been baked especially for them, Anna slicing off a piece for Elsa.

"Mmmm, this is good" Elsa moaned in delight as she chewed the slice of cake.

Anna ate a piece and sighed contently. "It's like eating pure heaven."

Elsa winked at Anna.

"Okay it's like eating something that's nearly pure heaven," Anna corrected herself, blushing slightly.

Elsa smirked at her sister. At that moment, Elsa felt a bit woozy. "Ooooh."

"You okay, Elsa?" Anna wondered.

"I don't know," Elsa whined, "it feels so hot in here."

"Hot? That's unusual," Anna stated.

Elsa placed her cold hand on her forehead, trying to relieve the pain.

"Stay there, Elsa, I'll see what I can do for you," Anna told her.

She headed off to find Merida, who was sipping some wine in the corner of the ballroom.

"Meri, can you do me a favour?" Anna asked her.

"Sure, what do you need feisty pants?" Merida responded.

"Elsa's not feeling too great, so I'm gonna have to take her out for a bit, can you keep the party going?"

"Sure thing, I hope Elsa feels better," Merida acknowledged.

"Same here," Anna said.

Anna headed back to Elsa and helped her out of the ballroom.

"My head hurts!" Elsa groaned. "Why is it hurting?"

"Have you drunk some bad beer?" Anna wondered.

"No, I haven't drunk any alcohol all evening," Elsa replied.

Anna led Elsa to their bedroom and had her sister lie on the bed.

"God, I feel like I'm on fire!" Elsa cried, surely in pain.

"Take it easy, sweetie," Anna comforted Elsa. "Just relax, the pain will go away."

Elsa began to scream in pain, lurching up and clutching her chest.

Anna could only watch as Elsa fell off the bed and onto the floor, screaming in agony.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. "What's wrong?"

"My heart, it hurts, everything hurts," Elsa spluttered.

"Are you having a heart attack?" Anna inquired, worriedly.

"Nooooo!" Elsa cried, screaming in pain.

Anna looked in shock as she saw Elsa's hands get longer, her nails becoming like talons.

Elsa rolled onto her back, slashing the bed-sheets with her claws.

Anna stood back. "What the hell?!"

Elsa's face began to contort and change, her ears becoming long and pointy, her hair becoming like her ice.

Anna felt in shock. "No, it's not possible."

Elsa's skin turned a dark shade of blue, her eyes turned red, her teeth becoming sharp like a sharks.

Anna looked on as Elsa got onto her feet and screamed in pain, as a pair of large dragon like wings sprouted from her back.

"Elsa?! You're the beast?!" Anna looked in shock. "But how?!"

The creature that was once Elsa, licked its lips. "oh your sister doesn't know I exist, Princess Anna, but she does know!"

Anna felt in shock. "But how? Elsa would have realised that she had some evil other half?"

"That's the thing with multiple personalities," the creature cackled. "Most of the time, they don't realize the other exists."

"Give me back, Elsa, now," Anna growled.

"No, I have been living in her shadow for too long. She shut me out, I'm going to make her pay, with your life and everyone in this kingdom!" the creature scowled.

"Not while I'm still breathing, you bitch," Anna told the creature.

She rushed at the creature with a flying kick, only to be knocked aside.

"You should be glad I've spared your life for now, unlike that pathetic cousin of yours," the creature cackled.

"You're the one who killed her, aren't you? That monster I killed on the cliff was a fake," Anna realised, crawling to a nearby wall.

"Correct, vermin, it was all a ruse to lull you and her into a false sense of security," the creature explained, "and now, I'll violate your body, and then I'll devour your slimy carcass."

"You monster!" Anna yelled, trying to find the strength the fight back.

The creature moved towards Anna, laughing maniacally.

At that moment, Kristoff burst into the room armed with a sword. "Get back away from my friend!"

The creature looked at Kristoff, startled. "I know you very well, Ice master, maybe some other time."

It then glared at Anna. "I'll be back for you later, Princess."

The beast rushed towards the window, leaping out of it and flying off into the night.

Kristoff sat by Anna's side, holding his former lover in his arms. "You okay, feisty pants?"

"Elsa..." Anna weakly said.

"Where is she?" Kristoff asked.

"The monster," Anna coughed. "Elsa's the monster, she doesn't realize it."

Anna went limp, blood dripping from the side of her mouth.

 **Author's** **note:** Some of you actually saw this twist coming, which is awesome of you. Just a few more chapters left now.


	11. Destiny

Chapter 11- Destiny

Elsa found herself in a deep black void. She felt cold and trapped, like she was locked in a cage.

"Where am I?" Elsa wondered. "What is this place?"

"The recesses of your mind, Elsa," a voice cackled.

Elsa looked to her left to see a creature with blue skin and wings walking towards her.

"I remember now, I transformed into some kind of monster," Elsa realised. "You! You're the one who killed Rapunzel!"

"So you do have a good memory," the creature sarcastically commented. "Yes I'm the one who killed that pretty little cousin of yours, and the one who's been making you wake up naked for the past month or so."

"You're the one who was doing that, I've been turning into you every night!" Elsa shouted, shocked.

"Yes, you have, but I've not let you remember that, until now," the creature said.

"Why? Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" Elsa demanded.

"It's not what you did, Elsa. It's what you should have done, to those who hurt you," the monster replied, sternly.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Do you remember how you felt when you were younger, about how you parents separated you and Anna, not letting you be together?" the beast inquired.

"Yes, I felt angry and hated, but I did not let those feelings control me. I just wanted to have my powers controlled so I could be with Anna. I let those feelings go to the back of my mind, and eventually they went away," Elsa explained.

"That's right, except those feelings never went away. They merely coalesced in your mind, eventually creating me," the beast stated.

"How? You are thoughts, memories, forgotten memories, things that don't really exist!"

"In normal people yes," the beast said, "but you're not exactly normal, are you? Snow Queen?"

"You mean, my magic did make you?" Elsa wondered.

The beast chuckled. "I wasn't made by your powers, I am your powers, your true potential in physical form."

Elsa felt a deep hole in her heart. "You're the monster everyone always said I was."

"Yes, and I'm taking my revenge on you for that, by destroying the one thing you hold dear," the beast cackled, "your family."

"That's why you killed Rapunzel, and why you tried to kill Anna," Elsa realised.

"And I will kill her soon enough, once she separates us," the beast said.

"What?! Anna would never do that?!" Elsa screamed.

"Oh she will, she'll do it because she loves you," the beast began. "I've sent her an ultimatum, she brings me something and I'll use it to separate us and return you to her."

"What will she bring you?" Elsa asked.

"A mystical sword known as the Dividing Blade," the creature answered. "Legend has it that it can separate anything into its own parts, such as bones from the body, grapes from wine, and in our case, a queen from a monster."

"Only you'll kill Anna with it once she separates us," Elsa surmised.

"Correct, and you'll be without her, broken and alone, with only me for comfort," the creature cooed.

"I'd rather die as well," Elsa spat.

"No, you won't die, yet, not until I'm your queen," the creature replied.

"What?!" Elsa growled. "You want me to marry you!"

"Only so that I'll have control of Arendelle, then I'll kill you," the beast cackled.

"Over my frozen dead body," Elsa spat. "Anna will stop you!"

"I'd like to see her try," the creature responded, disappearing into the thin air and leaving Elsa alone in the void.

xXx

"It's a trap," Merida stated, reading the note that had been sent to the Arendelle castle, "that monster is just using us."

"What choice do we have Merida?" Anna replied, lying in her bed, her face bruised and bandaged.

"One, you'll die, two, your no good to anyone like this and three, Elsa's probably dead anyway," Merida explained.

"No, Elsa is alive inside that monster, she's strong," Anna replied.

"Strong or not, you're gonna die, lassie," Merida said. "She'll just use that sword to stab ye in the back."

"Not if I'm wearing my armour," Anna responded, sliding out of her bed. "Besides, I think I have an idea."

"If it's not do it and save ye own skin, I'd say that's a pretty good idea," Merida cautioned.

"No, but I'm not going to resort to that. Elsa is my wife, I'm going to save her, no matter what."

"Shall I have Kristoff get his sleigh ready?" Merida asked.

"Yes, I'll need you and him as backup for this one," Anna told her.

xXx

A few hours later, the three of them arrived at the troll valley, the place where the dividing blade could be found.

"Anna!" Grand Pabbie called to them, "I came as soon as I could. Are you sure you wish to go through with this?"

"I'm certain, Grand Pabbie. Elsa is inside that monster, and I have to save her," Anna acknowledged.

Grand Pabbie sighed. "You do realise that monster will just kill you after you use the blade on her?"

"Yes, I do, which is why were going to stop her before she does," Anna answered.

"How?" Merida wondered.

Anna turned to Kristoff, "Kristoff, didn't you tell me once that the crystals around here were sharp enough to cut through anything?"

"Yeah, but why?" Kristoff inquired.

"Simple. As soon as I separate Elsa from the monster, Merida is gonna snipe the beast right in the eye with an arrow with one of the sharp crystals attached to it," Anna explained her plan.

"That is highly risky, Anna," Grand Pabbie advised.

"It's the only option we have, Pabbie," Anna replied.

"I agree, my arrows could take out that beastie no problem," Merida said.

"Very well, come with me," Grand Pabbie stated.

The three of them followed Grand Pabbie to a small pond. The old troll held out his hands and began to chant in a language only he would understand.

Anna and her friends watched as a large green blade floated out from under the waters of the pond. It had a large curved blade like a scimitar and the blade was covered in symbols from an ancient civilization, forgotten by the hands of time.

The blade floated towards Grand Pabbie, who passed it over to Anna.

Anna held the blade in her hands. "The writing looks Japanese."

"The blade was forged in the east, but I must warn you, if Elsa is affected by this blade, she will lose her powers entirely."

"I understand," Anna replied, knowing exactly what to do.

xXx

A few hours later, Kristoff's sleigh arrived at the arranged meeting point, Elsa's ice palace. Anna and Kristoff got out of of the sleigh, leaving Merida behind.

"Stay here, Meri. Wait for our signal," Anna told her.

Merida nodded and Anna and Kristoff headed into the ice palace.

"Help!" a voice called out to them.

Anna looked around and saw where the voice was coming from, "Olaf?"

"Over here!" the snowman cried. Olaf was hanging from the ceiling on a chain made of ice.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"I've been better. That crazy monster lady that looks like Elsa tied me up like this!" Olaf exclaimed.

"I'll get him down, you get to the monster lady," Kristoff stated.

Anna nodded and made her way upstairs. She soon arrived on the second floor, gazing upon the monster, who was standing by the balcony.

"Princess Anna," the creature greeted her in her evil sultry voice, "you came."

Anna showed the Dividing Blade to the creature. "Here, I brought you the weapon, now you uphold your end of the bargain."

"Certainly, just come over here," the beast smirked.

Anna moved over to the creature, walking cautiously towards her.

"I assume that old troll told you the enchantment ritual?" the creature inquired.

"He did," Anna said. "I'll perform it now so we can get this over with."

Anna held out the blade to the creature, taking a deep breath and saying the mystic words, "Eien de hajimete' gen'in, ongaku ga arudeshou, hikari ga sonzai shimasu eien de hajimete, watashi wa yodōshi odoru koto ni narimasu"

The blade glowed a green hue, a soft humming sound emanating from it.

"Now you know what to do," the creature stated.

Anna nodded and held the blade over her head. She slashed the blade straight through the creature, a green wave of energy flashing before her eyes.

The creature's shape split in two, one remaining as the monster and the other taking the shape of Elsa.

"Anna?" Elsa said as she looked up. "Oh no."

Elsa tried to fire an ice blast at the creature, but no magic came out.

The creature held up its hand, an icy blue energy emanating from it. "Oh, I've so looked forward to this."

Anna looked at the monster, knowing that now was the moment, "Merida now!"

Down below at Kristoff's sleigh, Merida pulled her bow back and fired an arrow at the ice palace balcony. The arrow ricocheted from the ceiling of the second floor, slashing the monster in the face.

"Ahhhh!" the monster cried out, its vision impaired.

"Come on, Elsa!" Anna instructed her wife as she rushed over to her, picking her in her arms and racing downstairs with her.

The creature screamed and leaped after them in pursuit, it's plans foiled.

xXx

"Guys!" Anna called over to Kristoff, who had just freed Olaf from his prison.

"Anna! Elsa!" Kristoff said in relief. "Where's the monster?"

"Trying to kill us with a vengeance," Anna explained, "just get Elsa to safety."

"No..." Elsa weakly refused, "I can't leave you.."

"Elsa you're as weak as a kitten, you're no good to anyone, now just sit tight okay?" Anna told her sister.

Elsa sighed. "Fine, but be safe."

Anna gave Elsa to Kristoff and watched as her friends left the ice palace.

Suddenly, the ceiling above her crashed open and the beast, now with a very bloody face, landed behind Anna.

"I'm going to enjoy eviscerating you, Anna," the beast snarled.

"In your dreams, blue bitch," Anna replied, drawing the dividing blade in front of her.

The beast created an ice blade in her hands and rushed towards Anna, their blades connecting in a sharp clash.

Anna pushed the beast back and began to duel with her, their swords parrying and slashing.

The beast smirked and kicked Anna into a wall.

Anna grunted as she hit the wall, feeling grateful that she had her armour on this time.

"Admit it, Anna," the beast gloated, "you didn't have a fucking chance."

Anna stumbled to her feet. "Maybe I don't, but neither do you!"

Anna threw a punch at the creature, smacking her in the face.

Anna kept pummeling the creature, eventually tackling it out of the doors of the ice palace.

Anna and the beast tumbled out of the doors, rolling along the steps, rolling to the side of a nearby cliff.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out, seeing her sister in peril.

"No," Kristoff said, looking on at the scene before him.

The creature got up and held it's ice sword above Anna's head, ready to finish the job. "I've waited a long time for this."

Merida looked at her friend, realizing she had no chance. The young Scottish girl took a deep breath, praying for forgiveness for what she was about to do.

Merida rushed forward, screaming like a harpy. "This is for Punzie, you bitch!"

The beast did not have time to react as Merida tackled her from behind, grabbing her wings down and throwing them both of the cliff, the two of them plummeting to their deaths.

"Merida!" Anna cried.

"Oh gods," Elsa exclaimed.

Anna got to her feet and looked down, seeing nothing but a wintry fog below her. Nothing could have survived a fall from that height, not even the monster.

Anna turned around and walked towards the sleigh.

Elsa rushed towards Anna and hugged her tight.

"It's okay, Elsa, I'm here," Anna comforted her.

"She was a brave warrior, as are you," Elsa said.

"Let's never forget her sacrifice," Anna agreed.

Elsa held out her hand, still no ice magic coming from it. "Well, this is something I'll have to get used to."

"You'll manage Elsa, come on, let's go home."

Elsa nodded in agreement. "Yes, there's no place like home."

 **Author's note:** There is an epilogue after this, but other than that this story is over. I hope you enjoyed reading it.


	12. Epilouge

Epilogue

 _A few months later_

Elsa was working on her paperwork one afternoon, relaxing in comfort in her study.

At that moment, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Elsa stated.

Her beloved wife, Anna opened the door, a beaming smile on her face. "Hey, Elsie!"

"Hello, dearest," Elsa replied with a warm look, "you look lively."

"I'm your bubbly little sister, I'm always lively," Anna chirped. "What are you working on?"

"Oh this?" Elsa held up the paperwork. "I'm just reading this letter from the Dun Broch clan, Merida's parents."

"Oh?" Anna inquired.

"They plan on making you their heir, since you and Merida were close," Elsa explained.

"Tell them I'll be happy to accept," Anna acknowledged. "Besides I'm already heir to Corona as well, so that's gonna make me queen of a lot of places."

Elsa smiled. "Well there's always one place where you'll always be queen."

"Where's that?" Anna wondered.

Elsa winked. "My heart."

"Awww," Anna cooed, kissing Elsa on the cheek.

"Besides, Merida would be proud," Elsa said.

Anna nodded in agreement. "Kristoff's been talking to Grand Pabbie. There's still no luck in finding you a potion to get your powers back, but they're hard at work on it."

"That's okay, I've come to accept myself without my powers now," Elsa responded.

The queen then felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Oooh."

"You okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," Elsa replied happily, looking at Anna. "I think the baby kicked."

Anna smiled and stroked Elsa's pregnant belly, "I hope it's a girl like you."

"I'm hoping for a boy," Elsa responded. "That way Olaf can have a friend around here."

Anna's tummy suddenly grumbled. "I'm hoping for some chocolate right about now."

Elsa giggled and got out of her chair. "Come on, beloved, I'll get you the finest chocolate I can find."

Anna smiled and kissed her wife, feeling happiness in her heart.

 **Authour's note:** Thank you to anyone who read this fic. It really means a lot to me in these times of need. Stay safe and keep shipping Elsanna


End file.
